Only Mine
by ChimChins
Summary: Satu orang yang paling ditakuti Min Yoongi adalah Park Jimin.../ "Tubuhmu adalah milikku, bahkan dirimu sendiripun tidak berhak atas tubuhmu" Jimin. MINYOON. BL. Rate: T - M
1. Chapter 1

**Only Mine**

Cast disini hanya milik Big Hit Entertainment dan keluarga mereka.

Saya hanya meminjam nama mereka.

.

.

.

Rate: T - M

Romance,Hurt/Comfort, School Life, lit BDSM

.

.

.

Warning:

This is Yaoi Fic! DLDR Please...

Typo

.

.

.

Pair : Minyoon/MinGa

Cast beserta Pair lainnya temukan di seiring berjalannya cerita ya

.

.

.

"Tubuhmu adalah milikku, bahkan dirimu sendiripun tidak berhak atas tubuhmu" ~ Jimin

.

.

.

* * *

"Eunghh..." Lenguhan kecil terdengar dari bibir namja bersurai hitam kelam. Perlahan ia membuka manik indahnya, dan menemukan wajahnya berhadapan dengan wajah namja lain yang sangat tampan.

Ia tersenyum kecil, bukan senyuman manis. Tetapi senyum kegetiran yang menyiratkan rasa sakit.

"Selamat pagi, Jimin" lirihnya sebelum turun dari tempat tidur dan mulai mengutip pakaiannya yang berserakan di lantai dan berjalan tertatih ke arah kamar mandi.

Tepat saat suara keran mulai terdengar, namja yang masih tertidur tadi membuka matanya dan menatap datar ke arah kamar mandi "Selamat Pagi..." lirihnya kecil, ia terdiam cukup lama dan akhirnya membuka bibirnya lagi "Maafkan aku..." bisiknya entah pada siapa. Namun, siapapun yang mendengarnya dapat segera mengetahui, itu adalah bisikan penuh penyesalan.

.

Min Yoongi, namja bersurai kelam tadi keluar dari kamar mandi dengan pakaian lengkap. Ia mendekati Jimin yang masih tertidur pulas di ranjangnya yang empuk itu.

"Jim, bangunlah... ini hari pertamamu sekolah" kata Yoongi perlahan membangunkan Jimin.

Jimin mengerang sebelum akhirnya membuka matanya, dan melihat Yoongi yang tertunduk dihadapannya. Tanpa mengeluarkan satu kata pun, Jimin berdiri dan beerjalan ke arah kamar mandi dengan wajah datarnya.

Yoongi yang melihat Jimin telah beranjak, memutuskan segera membersihkan tempat tidur dan menyiapkan seragam yang akan dipakai namja itu nanti. Kemudian dia menukar pakaiannya dengan seragam sekolahnya dan mempersiapkan dirinya berangkat ke sekolah.

.

Pagi ini, sama seperti biasanya. Tidak ada percakapan di antara Jimin maupun Yoongi. Keduanya hanya diam menikmati sarapan yang disiapkan oleh salah seorang maid yang bekerja.

Jimin teringat sesuatu dan padangannya teralihkan ke Yoongi yang sedang menghabiskan sarapannya dengan wajah tertunduk.

"Kau akan naik bus ke sekolah?" tanya Jimin datar

"Ya" jawabYoongi seadanya tanpa mengangkat wajahnya sedikitpun

"Tatap mataku jika sedang berbicara" geram Jimin rendah, membuat Yoongi langsung mengangkat wajahnya melihat Jimin dengan takut.

"Jangan naik bus lagi,..." lanjut Jimin

"T..tapi aku panitia MOS di sekolah dn aku akan terlambat apabila berjalan kaki ke sekolah"

"Aku belum selesai bicara. Kau pikir aku gila, dengan menyuruhmu berjalan kaki sejauh itu ke sekolah. Mulai hari ini, kau tidak akan naik bus lagi kemanapun. Aku sudah menyiapkan satu mobil kemarin untukmu, dan kau akan menggunakan itu mulai hari ini" kata Jimin mulai melanjutkan sarapannya yang hampir habis.

Yoongi hanya bisa diam, dan melanjutkan sarapannya. Setidaknya, ia tidak perlu berdesakan lagi jika naik bus.

"Dan... Ya. Aku akan ikut denganmu ke sekolah dengan mobil itu."

"Ta... tapi Jim" Seketika Yoongi terkejut, ia tidak bisa pergi bersama dengan Jimin ke sekolah apapun alasannya.

"Aku tidak menerima bantahan. Lagipula, aku tak memintamu mengantarkanku sampai ke depan gerbang. Cukup turunkan aku di halte terakhir menuju sekolah dan kau bisa pergi sendiri dengan mobil itu ke sekolah dan aku akan menggunakan bus"

"Baiklah"

"Sekarang, cepat habiskan sarapanmu. Aku akan menunggumu di depan" Kata Jimin beranjak pergi meninggalkan tempat duduknya.

Yoongi yang melihat Jimin beranjak segera menyelesaikan sarapannya dan menyusul Jimin ke depan.

.

Setelah mengantarkan Jimin ke halte dan memarkirkan mobil diberikan Jimin kepadanya dengan baik, Yoongi keluar dari mobil dan mendapati seorang namja tinggi dengan senyumnya yang menyebalkan sedang memperhatikannya.

Segera ia memasang wajah datarnya "Apa yang terjadi dengan wajah menjijikkan miliku itu Namjoon sialan?"

"Woooww... Yoongi, kau membawa mobil. Lihatlah, mobil itu baru saja diluncurkan 3 hari yang lalu dan kau sudah memilikinya. Hei, apa yang terjadi denganmu? Kau berubah?" kata Namjoon dengan suara yang dibuat – buat. Ia terkekeh kecil melihat wajah Yoongi yang memerah karena kesal. Ia hanya bingung, tidak biasanya Yoongi menggunakan mobil ke sekolah. Bahkan, Namjoon tidak tau kalau Yoongi memiliki mobil.

"YAAA... Apa ada yang salah, Kenapa jika aku membawa mobil kesekolah? Itu bukan urusanmu Namjoon sialan. Ini bahkan masih pagi dan kita baru bertemu setelah liburan dan kau sudah merusak _mood_ ku" bentak Yoongi kasar.

"Hahaha... baiklah... baiklah. Kepala sekolah tadi memintamu untuk menemuinya, jadi aku mencarimu"

"Baiklah, aku akan menemuinya. Dan untuk apa kau ada disini?" tanya Yoongi mengambil barang – barangnya dari dalam mobil.

"Aku... Memperhatikan siswa kelas satu. Kau sendiri bilang kan, mereka tidak boleh diantar ataupun membawa kendaraan kesekolah. Jadi aku hanya membantu yang lainnya."

Yoongi teringat, pantas saja Jimin memintanya menurunkannya di halte terakhir bus menuju sekolah. 'Tapi sejak kapan dia mau mengikuti aturan?' batin Yoongi.

"Baiklah, terserahmu saja" Jawab Yoongi acuh, dan meninggalkan Namjoon

"Oh, iya Yoongi. Ingat, nanti kau harus memberikan kata sambutan" kata Namjoon mengikuti Yoongi.

Yoongi berbalik, "Kenapa harus aku?" tanyanya

"Karena kau ketua osisnya manis" Kata Namjoon memegang dagu Yoongi dan langsung berlari meninggalkannya dengan kekehan gemas sebelum mendapat amukan dari Yoongi.

"Ini tidak bagus" lirih Yoongi.

.

Min Yoongi, ketua OSIS di Bangtan High School yang terkenal manis. Tidak hanya manis yang dikenal dari dirinya, kepintarannya juga sangat membuatnya semakin dikenal. Tapi bukan karena ia manis dan pintar maka ia akan memiliki banyak teman. Hampir tidak ada satupun orang yang berani mendekatinya, kecuali 3 sahabatnya. Min Yoongi si manis juga dikenal dengan Min Yoongi si dingin es dan Min Yoongi yang memiliki lidah yang sangat tajam. Ia tidak akan segan untuk membuatmu menangis hanya dengan mendengar kata – katanya. Bahkan ia juga mendalami beberapa jurus taekwondo, walaupun tidak sempurna, paling tidak dapat melindungi dirinya. Semua orang berpikir, Min Yoongi tidak takut pada apapun. Ya, pada awalnya iya. Ia tidak takut pada siapapun di sekolah itu, tapi itu dulu, tidak sekarang. Min Yoongi hanya takut pada satu orang, yaitu...

.

Disinilah Min Yoongi sekarang, berdiri di podium untuk memberikan kata sambutan ke seluruh siswa kelas satu. Matanya bergerak gelisah mencari seseorang diantara siswa kelas satu. Dan ia mendapatkannya. Tatapan tajam dari seorang namja yang berpenapilan cupu. Kening Yoongi berkerut memperhatikan penampilan namja itu, tetapi ia segera mengalihkan pandangannya, ketika tatapan tajam namja itu tidak teralihkan sedikitpun darinya. Tatapan yang dapat membuat tubuhnya bergetar ketakutan dan mengeluarkan keringat dingin. Yang ia tahu saat ini adalah, ia hanya ingin segera menyelesaikan kata sambutannya dan menghindari namja itu.

.

Ya, satu orang yang paling ditakuti Yoongi adalah Park Jimin. Hanya Park Jimin yang bisa membuat seorang Min Yoongi bergetar ketakutan. Karena, apapun yang dikatakan Jimin adalah mutlak untuk Yoongi dan Jimin adalah pemilik sepenuhnya atas dirinya.

.

.

.

.

.

TBC

 **Holla semuanya,**

 **Maaf karna belum ngelanjutin FF yang sebelumnya, dan gue janji bakalan segera update**

 **Sebagai permintaan maaf aku, aku nulis FF ini**

 **Untuk FF yang ini gak bakalan panjang" kok**

 **Gue nulis FF ini juga karena UAS gue udh selesai**

 **Sekalian, persembahan spesial buat sahabat" aku**

 **Dan jangan lupa kalau udah selesai dibaca jangan lupa review, follow, dan Favorite ya**

 **Karena review kalian segalnya buat aku**

 **Thanks semuanya...**

 **Cium Peluk yang termanis untuk kalian semua...**

 **~Chins~**


	2. Chapter 2

**Only Mine**

Cast disini hanya milik Big Hit Entertainment dan keluarga mereka.

Saya hanya meminjam nama mereka.

.

.

.

Rate: M

Romance,Hurt/Comfort, School Life,

.

.

.

Warning:

This is Yaoi Fic! DLDR Please...

Typo

.

.

.

Pair : Minyoon/MinGa

Cast beserta Pair lainnya temukan di seiring berjalannya cerita ya

.

.

.

"Tubuhmu adalah milikku, bahkan dirimu sendiripun tidak berhak atas tubuhmu" ~ Jimin

.

.

.

* * *

Bangtan School...

Sekolah dengan sejuta jenis kemewahannya. Sekolah ini bukanlah sekolah yang layaknya seperti sekolah umum biasa. Jika pendidikan normal dari SD selama 6 tahun, SMP selama 7 tahun, dan SMA selama 3 tahun sehingga jika dijumlahkan menjadi 12 tahun, maka sekolah ini akan mendidik para muridnya selama 15 tahun, dimana SD selama 7 tahun, SMP selama 5 tahun, dan SMA selama 3 tahun. Semua orang sudah mengatahui, bahwa sekolah ini adalah sekolah bisnis terbaik di dunia. Sekolah yang telah mengajarkan siswa – siswanya tentang bisnis sejak masih dibangku SD. Banyak pembisnis – pembisnis besar yang menyekolahkan anak – anak mereka ke sekolah ini dengan keyakinan mereka akan segera dapat langsung memimpin perusahaan. Dengan kata lain jika sudah tamat dari sekolah ini, mereka tidak perlu melanjutkannya lagi ke universitas, karena pembelajaran yang mereka terima di sekolah ini sudah melebihi pembelajaran yang diterima mereka di universitas. Pada tahun pertama SMA, sekolah akan meminta para orangtua untuk mengirimkan surat yang berisi pemberitahuan, apakah anak mereka akan menjadi pewaris perusahaan atau memiliki cita – cita yang lain. Karena, sekolah ini tidak hanya menerima anak – anak yang meneruskan perusahaan orangtua mereka, tetapi juga semua anak – anak pembisnis besar yang juga memiliki minat yang lain.

.

Sama dengan hal di atas, Min Yoongi yang merupakan siswa di Bangtan Senior High School, awalnya juga merupakan seorang pewaris sebuah perusahaan besar yang ada di korea.

Ya, seorang pewaris. Tapi itu dulu. Dulu, sebelum ibu dan ayahnya yang meninggal tepat saat perusahaan mereka hancur dan saat itu Yoongi baru saja lulus dari tingkat akhir SMP nya.

Dengan cepat kabar itu menyebar ke seluruh penjuru sekolah. Banyak yang menyayangkan hal itu, karena Min Yoongi adalah siswa pintar dan sangat sayang apabila ia keluar dari sekolah.

Setelah, kabar kebangkrutan perusahaan ayah Yoongi, tidak satupun orang yang mengetahui dimana keberadaan Yoongi. Bahkan sahabat – sahabatnya, Seokjin, Namjoon, dan Hoseok. Mereka sangat khawatir. Mereka sudah berusaha mencari keberadaan Yoongi dan bermaksud membantunya menamatkan sekolahnya. Tapi nihil. Tak ada tanda – tanda keberadaan Yoongi.

Seokjin yang seangkatan dengan Yoongi, sangat kecewa saat ia tidak menemukan keberadaan Yoongi di hari pertamanya bersekolah di Bangtan Senior High School, dan memutuskan untuk tidak melanjutkan sekolahnya dahulu. Ia lebih memilih menghabiskan waktunya untuk mencari Yoongi.

Setahun, Seokjin menghabiskan waktunya hanya untuk mencari keberadaan Yoongi. Tapi, masih dengan hal yang sama ia tidak menemukan apapun petunjuk keberadaan Yoongi. Akhirnya, seokjin memutuskan melanjutkan sekolahnya, karena ia sendiri sudah didesak oleh orangtuanya untuk segera melanjutkan sekolahnya.

Namjoon dan Hoseok yang setingkat berada di bawah Seokjin dan Yoongi, juga memilih tidak melanjutkan sekolah mereka selama setahun dan berganti dengan Seokjin untuk mencari keberadaan Yoongi. Namun, sama halnya dengan Seokjin, mereka tidak menemukan Yoongi dimanapun.

Tetapi, kebingungan segera melanda satu sekolah. Tepat saat Seokjin berada di tingkat dua dan Namjoon serta Hoseok baru saja menjadi seorang siswa di Bangtan Senior High School.

Mereka menemukan Yoongi. Yoongi yang berdiri seorang diri di kerumunan siswa tingkat pertama layaknya Namjoon dan Hoseok.

Wajahnya terlihat murung, namun keadaannya baik – baik saja. Tepat saat semua siswa dibebaskan dan tinggal menunggu jam pulang, Seokjin segera memeluk Yoongi dan menyeretnya menjauh dari barisan, diikuti Namjoon dan Hoseok. Ia menangis haru dan memberondongi Yoongi dengan berbagai pertanyaan.

Seokjin mendudukkan Yoongi di bangku taman berhadapan dengannya, sedangkan Namjoon dan Hoseok hanya berdiri diam dibelakang Seokjin dan mendengarkan percakapan mereka.

"YOONGI... ASTAGA. Dari mana saja kau?"

"Dimana kau bersembunyi selama ini?"

"Kau baik – baik saja kan?"

"Apa yang terjadi, kenapa kau menghilang begitu saja?"

"Kau tahu, aku sampai menghabiskan waktuku selama satu tahun hanya untuk mencari keberadaanmu. Tapi kau tidak ditemukan. Jadi bagaimana bisa... hiks..."

Seokjin tidak dapat terus bertanya. Ia terlalu bahagia, namun juga sangat sedih di saat yang bersamaan. Ia menatap Yoongi yang hanya tertunduk dengan manik yang berkaca – kaca.

"Maafkan aku hyung" kata – kata pertama yang didengar Seokjin setelah sekian tahun tidak berjumpa dengan Yoongi.

Seokjin mendengarkan getaran di balik suara Yoongi. Ia mengangkat kepala Yoongi dan menemukan wajah itu sudah basah dengan air mata. "Aku sudah memaafkanmu. Jadi bisa beritahu aku, apa yang sudah terjadi selama ini"

"Hyung... hiks... Maafkan aku... Aku tidak tau apapun yang terjadi selama ini. Aku sendiri tidak menyangka hal ini akan terjadi padaku. Bagaimana ini bisa terjadi... hiks. Memikirkannya saja aku juga tidak sanggup hyung. Apa yang harus kulakukan hyung? Hiks... hiks" Bukannya bercerita kemana ia selama ini, isakan Yooongi semakin kuat dan air mata yang membanjiri pipinya semakin deras.

Seokjin bingung dengan kata – kata Yoongi, Ia tidak mengerti satupun kalimat yang diucapkan Yoongi.

"Min Yoongi, ada apa? Mengapa kau menangis? Tenangkan dirimu dan setelah itu kau dapat bercerita pada kami" kata Seokjin yang segera diangguki oleh dua namja dibelakangnya.

Yoongi mencoba menenangkan dirinya. Ia mengusap pipinya yang dipenuhi air matanya dan menatap ke arah Seokjin dan dua namja lainnya. Ia tersenyum tipis kepada mereka.

"Jadi sudah bisa bercerita?" tanya Seokjin setelah Yoongi merasa lebih tenang

Yoongi mengangguk kecil. "Hyung, kau tahukan Appa dan Eomma ku telah meninggal?" tanya Yoongi yang hanya diangguki kecil oleh Seokjin.

"Mereka pergi meninggalkanku sendirian, hyung. Kupikir aku masih dapat hidup dengan harta peninggalan Appa. Tetapi aku salah hyung. Eomma ku memang sudah lama sakit parah, hyung. Appa berusaha untuk menyembuhkannya. Ia menghabiskan seluruh uangnya hanya untuk eomma. Ia mulai berhenti bekerja dan hanya mengurus eomma. Appa tidak sadar, dengan ketidakhadirannya ia mulai menghancurkan perusahaanya sendiri. Sampai suatu saat eomma tidak sadarkan diri dan dilarikan kerumah sakit, Appa mendapatkan sebuah surat pemberitahuan bahwa seluruh gedung perusahaanya sudah di segel karena hutangnya yang sudah sangat banyak. Appa mencoba menenangkan dirinya, tapi bagaimana mungkin. Saat itu juga ia mendapat kabar bahwa eomma telah tiada. Eomma tak dapat bertahan. Appa semakin hancur dan saat itu ia mendapat serangan jantung. Ia juga tak dapat bertahan. Mereka meninggalkanku di hari yang bersamaan beserta hutang yang mennumpuk... hiks" Yoongi terisak kecil mengingat semuanya.

"Jadi kemana kau menghilang selama ini?" tanya Seokjin

"Aku sendiri tidak tahu hyung. Seseorang mengambilku dan merawatku ia tidak pernah mengizinkanku keluar rumah sampai saat ia membawaku kembali ke korea..." 'dan menjadikanku peliharaanya' lanjut Yoongi dalam batinnya.

"Jadi, sekarang kau tinggal bersamanya dan ia yang membiayai sekolahmu?" tanya Seokjin yang diangguki oleh Yoongi.

 _ **Ddrrrttt...**_

Getaran ponsel milik Yoongi disakunya, membuat Yoongi segera beranjak setelah melihat membukannya. "Maaf hyung, aku harus segera pulang. Aku sudah dijemput" pamit Yoongi

"Woow... dia sangat baik. Setelah membantumu dan menyekolahkanmu sekarang kau juga dijemput. Kira – kira siapa dia ya?" kagum Seokjin, yang dibalas senyuman kecut Yoongi dan segera berlalu untuk pulang.

"Aku deluan hyung. Bye Namjoon, Hoseok." Pamit Yoongi pada dua namja yang diabaikan dari tadi.

Seokjin tersenyum kecil, dan hanya megikuti punggung yang semakin menjauh dari pandangannya. "Astaga, aku lupa menanyakan dimana dia tinggal dan meminta nomor ponselnya"

"Yoongi..." seru Seokjin. Ia segera berlari mengejar Yoongi. Tapi sayang, Yoongi sudah menghilang dibawa oleh sebuah mobil mewah yang sudah melaju kencang meninggalkan sekolah.

Seokjin mendengus kecil, "Tak apalah. Aku masih akan bertemu dengannya besok, masih ada waktu" monolongnya dan segera datang menghampiri dua namja lainnya untuk mengjak mereka pulang.

.

.

.

* * *

" _Ya, hyung. Dia namja yang baik. Itulah yang kupikirkan pertama kali ketika mengetahui bahwa dialah orang yang membeliku dari tempat kotor itu. Tapi ternyata aku salah. Ia sama seperti yang lainnya. Ia membeliku hanya untuk menjadikanku peliharannya."_

" _Dan maaf hyung, aku tidak dapat memberitahukan segalanya padamu"_

" _Dia, namja dengan segala pesonanya yang mampu membuat hati seorang Min Yoongi terjerat kepadanya. Namja yang dahulu terus merayuku untuk menjadi kekasihnya. Namja yang pernah ku rendahkan sampai serendah – rendahnya. Ya, Dia Park Jimin, hyung"_

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**

Holla semua reader tersayang aku.

Aku datang lagi, terima kasih bagi yang udah mau review, follow, dan favorite

Senang banget rasanya, ternyata banyak yang respon FF ini.

Maaf di chap ini, kagak ada MinYoon nya, dan di Chap ini juga udh dijelasin kan, Yoongi itu siapanya Jimin. Jadi ini bukan incest ya.

Maafin banget reviewnya gak bisa dibalas satu – satu. Tapi aku mau ngucapin Terima Kasih yang sebesar – besarnya.

Sebenarnya aku mau minta, kalau review kalau bisa jangan hanya nulis next, atau fast update dan sejenisnya. Aku butuh pendapat kalian dengan ff ini. Semakin panjang reviewnya semakin aku senang.

Btw, jangan lupa kalau udah selesai dibaca jangan lupa review, follow, dan favorite ya

Makin panjang revienya, makin berharga bagiku.

Big thanks to: **Yonsy Fs** **,** **yoongiena** **,** **Tanninniee** **,** **VinSyub99** **,** **BlackDeer07** **,** **minyoonlovers** **,** **restika dwii07** **,** **sooindri09** **,** **Rizuku** **,** **VinSyub99** **,** **SyugarMint** **,** **redose** **,** **jimyoungi8895** **,** **ayampop** **,** **Park RinHyun-Uchiha** **,** **vtan368** **,** **syugarmin** **,** **lionbun** **,** **redhoeby93** **,** **O Aja Ya Kan** **,** **Hantu Just In** **,** **csupernova** **,** **prncsspo** **,** **LittleDeviL94** **,** **yoongi-ya(Guest)** **,** **maulinaarmy(Guest)** **,** **lol(Guest)** **,** **minshubble(Guest)** **,** **Guest** **,** **winstrawberry(Guest)** **,** **zera(Guest)**

Merry Christmas buat yang ngerayain ya...

Cium Peluk yang termanis untuk kalian semua...

~Chins~


	3. Chapter 3

**Only Mine**

Cast disini hanya milik Big Hit Entertainment dan keluarga mereka.

Saya hanya meminjam nama mereka.

.

.

.

Rate: M

Romance,Hurt/Comfort, School Life,

.

.

.

Warning:

This is Yaoi Fic! DLDR Please...

Typo

.

.

.

Pair : Minyoon/MinGa

Cast beserta Pair lainnya temukan di seiring berjalannya cerita ya

.

.

.

"Tubuhmu adalah milikku, bahkan dirimu sendiripun tidak berhak atas tubuhmu" ~ Jimin

.

.

.

* * *

Yoongi turun dari podium tepat setelah ia selesai memberikan kata sambutannya kepada seluruh siswa kelas satu. Mendadak ia melupakan semua tugasnya, bahkan pertanyaan Namjoon yang menanyakan keadaannya tidak dihiraukannya. Yang ada di pikirannya saat ini hanyalah, tatapan dari seorang namja yang berada di antara kerumunan siswa kelas satu, Park Jimin. Walaupun sudah berusaha mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah lain, Yoongi tau Jimin tidak mengalihkan pandangannya sedikitpun dari dirinya, dan tentu saja tatapan tajam Jimin dapat membuatnya sangat gugup saat memberikan kata sambutan.

.

Yoongi berjalan tak tentu arah dan berakhir menemukan dirinya berada di tempat yang paling jarang dikunjungi siswa di sekolah itu, atap sekolah. Ia akhirnya memutuskan duduk di salah satu bangku dan memandang kosong ke arah depan.

"Park Jimin..." lirihnya kecil, ia tersenyum kecil saat menyebutkan nama itu.

'Semuanya sudah berubah Min Yoongi, tak ada lagi yang bisa kau ulang. Kau sudah memiliki segalanya dahulu dan sudah saatnya kau kehilangan itu semua.' Batin Yoongi. Hatinya teriris sakit saat mendengarkan isi hatinya sendiri dan merasa sangat menyesal dengan perbuatan buruknya itu.

"Seandainya..."

.

.

* * *

 _ ***Flashback 3 years ago***_

'Braakkkk...'

Seorang namja masuk ke dalam sebuah rumah mewah dengan sempoyongan, pakaiannyapun tidak dapat dikatakan rapi, rambutnya awut – awutan. Dia bukan seorang pencuri ataupun pemabuk yang salah masuk rumah. Ia adalah salah seorang anggota keluarga di rumah itu. Pewaris salah satu perusahaan besar di negara itu.

"Min Yoongi, darimana saja kau?" tanya seorang namja paruh baya yang sedang duduk di salah satu sofa di ruangan itu.

Min Yoongi, namja muda yang sedang mabuk itu mengalihkan pandangannya mencari sumber suara yang memanggilnya. Setelah menemukan orang yang berbicara tadi kini berdiri dan mulai berjalan ke arahnya, ia mulai tersenyum sinis dan melambaikan tangannya. "Hai, appa. Akhirnya kau kembali juga. Maaf tak bisa menyambutmu, tapi aku sangat lelah saat ini, jadi aku harus tidur. Selamat malam appa." Katanya mulai melangkah menaiki tangga untuk menuju kamarnya.

"Min Yoongi jaga sikapmu dan jawab pertanyaanku tadi" tuan Min berhasil membuat langkah Yoongi berhenti.

"Huuh... kau mengganggu ku saja. Aku habis bersenang – senang dengan teman – temanku dan aku sangat lelah sekarang. Jadi tak bisakah kau tidak mengganggu ku Tuan Min? Lebih baik kau mengurus bisnis mu itu daripada mengkhawatirkanku" kata Yoongi kasar dan melanjutkan langkahnya kearah kamarnya tanpa menghiraukan pandangan mata ayahnya yang menyiratkan kekhawatiran sangat besar.

'Braaakkkkk...' lagi – lagi suara hantaman pintu terdengar, dan kali ini berasal dari atas, pintu kamar Yoongi.

"Ternyata tidak ada satupun yang kau ketahui, bahkan saat eommamu di rumah sakitpun kau tidak tau?" monolog Tuan Min tepat saat sura hantaman pintu terdengar.

.

Tepat pukul sebelas pagi, Yoongi membuka matanya. Kepalanya mendenyut nyeri karna terlalu banyak minum kemarin. Setelah nyeri di kepalanya sedikit reda, Yoongi memutuskan untuk segera beranjak dan membersihkan dirinya.

Selesai membersihkan dirinya dan memutuskan untuk mencari makanan, Yoongi mendapat sebuah panggilan masuk. Ia segera mengangkatnya, satu kalimat dari si penelpon membuat Yoongi merasa kehilangan dunianya untuk sejenak. Ia berlari keluar rumah dan segera mengendarai mobilnya. Hanya satu tujuannya, Rumah sakit.

.

Yoongi berdiri di hadapan sepasang tubuh yang terbujur kaku dengan wajah keduanya yang sangat pucat. Setetes air mata menuruni pipi mulusnya.

"Kalian pergi? Meninggalkanku sendiri?" tanyanya entah kepada siapa, sedangkan ia sendiri tau bahwa dua orang di hadapannya tidak akan pernah menjawab pertanyaannya itu.

Setelah bertahun – tahun Yoongi kembali meneteskan air matanya. Hanya setetes. Ia tidak menangis, tapi bukan berarti ia tidak menyayangi kedua orang dihadapannya itu.

Yoongi menyayangi Appanya, walaupun appanya hanya sibuk mengurus pekerjaannya dan melupakannya dirinya serta eommanya. Tetapi ia baru sadar bahwa appanya selama ini telah mengurus eommanya yang sedang sakit.

Sedangkan eommanya, ia sendiri bingung. Tetapi ia yakin kalau ia sangat menyayangi eommanya. Yang ia ketahui hanyalah eommanya terlalu sering pergi ke luar negeri. Awalnya ia berpikir eommanya hanya menghabiskan uang, ternyata ia salah besar. Eommanya memiliki sebuah penyakit mematikan, tumor otak dan berbagai penyakit yang tak ia mengerti.

"Jadi pertengkaran kemarin, adalah pertemuan kita yang terakhir?" tanya Yoongi menghadap namja yang ia sebut appa.

Yoongi hanya bisa diam. Ia berjalan ke luar ruangan mencoba menenangkan dirinya. 'Kau bisa Yoongi. Kau bisa hidup tanpa mereka. Kau dapat melanjutkan perusahaan appa untuk melanjutkan hidupmu. Kau pasti bisa' batin Yoongi menyemangati dirnya sendiri.

Ya, Min Yoongi berhasil menyemangati dirinya, tetapi ia tidak tau apa lagi yang akan terjadi di hidupnya.

.

Seminggu setelah kepergian kedua orangtuanya, Yoongi mengunjungi abu keduanya di rumah abu. Dan ia berencana untuk mendatangi kantor appanya keesokan harinya. Ia akan belajar mengolah perusahaan itu dengan baik. Tapi semua rencana itu hancur saat Yoongi melihat seorang namja asing dengan puluhan penjaga berdiri di depan rumahnya.

"Akhirnya kau pulang pewaris Min" kata namja asing tadi.

"Siapa kau? Apa yang kau lakukan di rumahku dengan penjaga sebanyak ini?" tanya Yoongi dengan kasar.

"Uuppss... Jangan berbicara kasar manis, dan kuingatkan ini bukan rumahmu lagi. Rumah ini sudah menjadi milik kami" kata namja asing itu dengan senyum menyeramkan.

"Apa yang kau katakan bajingan. Rumah ini adalah milik appaku yang berarti ini adalah rumahku" Yoongi berbicara makin kasar

"Ck... ternyata kau tidak tau apapun. Baiklah akan kujelaskan, sebelum appamu meninggal ia meminjam uang kepada kami untuk mengobati penyakit ibumu dan ia memberikan seluruh harta bendanya yang tersisa sebagai jaminan. Karena sekarang ia sudah mati dan tidak melunasi hutangnya, maka semua harta bendanya menjadi milik kami." Jelas namja asing itu sambil menunjukkan seluruh dokumen kepada Yoongi.

Yoongi memeriksa seluruh dokumen dengan teliti. Walaupun ia adalah anak nakal, ia adalah namja pintar dan berakhir dengan dirinya terkejut melihat semua isi dokumen itu. "Ini tidak mungkin" monolognya.

"Ini mungkin sayang, tapi sayangnya setelah kami menghitung semua harta benda appamu, tetap saja itu tidak mampu menutupi hutangnya karena perusahaan appamu ternyta sudah bangkrut sehingga kami mengalami kerugian besar. Dan untuk menutupi kerugian itu, kami akan membawa sebagai ganti hutang – hutang appamu"

"Aku tidak akan pergi kemanapun. Kau tidak bisa membawaku dan memaksaku" Kata Yoongi melangkah mundur mencoba melarikan diri tetapi tepat saat ia hendak berlari, dua orang penjaga sudah menahannya dan mencoba memasukkan tubuhnya ke dalam mobil.

"Lepaskan aku sialan. Kurang ajar. Bajingan lepaskan aku..." teriak Yoongi

"Berteriaklah dan berbicara kasarlah sepuasmu sekarang, karena setelah ini kau tidak akan bisa melakukannya lagi" kata namja asing itu dan mobil pun mulai berjalan meninggalkan rumah Yoongi.

'Kemana dia akan membawaku. Perasaanku tidak baik' batin Yoongi.

.

Yoongi terbangun, kepalanya sakit. Ia melihat kesekeliling, ia berada di dalam sebuah sel dan dalam keadaan telanjang. Ia terkejut melihat keadaan tubuhnya dan berusaha menutupinya. Yang terakhir diingatnya adalah ia dibawa paksa oleh seorang namja asing dari rumahnya dan saat ia terus memberontak mereka memberikannya obat bius dan setelah itu ia tidak tau apapun.

'Apa yang terjadi?' bingung Yoongi

'Kriiieeet...' pintu sel terbuka dan masuklah dua namja manis yang ditendang oleh dua orang namja yang dipikirkan Yoongi adalah penjaga dengan keadaan yang tidak bisa dibilang baik. Mereka sama telanjang dengan Yoongi namun keadaan tubuh mereka penuh dengan luka yang membuat mereka sangat menyedihkan. Salah satu dari mereka menangis dengan menutupi wajahnya, dan satunya lagi mencoba menenangkan namja yang menangis itu.

Setelah memastikan penjaga itu pergi, Yoongi menghampiri dua namja tadi

"Apa yang terjadi?"

"Kami baru saja dari ruang latihan, dan kyungsoo mendapatkan hukuman" kata namja yang mencoba menenangkan tangisan temannya itu.

"Hnnggghhh...? Apa maksdumu? Ruang latihan? Hukuman? Dimana sebenarnya ini?" tanya Yoongi tidak mengerti sama sekali.

Kedua namja tadi menatap Yoongi. "Kau baru tiba disini" tanya namja yang bernama kyungsoo setelah tangisannya mulai reda.

Yoongi hanya menganggukkan kepalanya singkat.

"Kau harus bersiap. Ini adalah tempat pelelangan dan kita tepatnya berada di gudang penyimpanan, kita akan dilatih hanya untuk menurut. Kau tidak bisa membantah, jika kau membantah kau akan disiksa sampai kau menurut" jelas Jongin namja lainnya.

"Pelelangan, jadi maksudmu kita akan dilelang. Apakah manusia bisa dilelang? Siapa yang akan membelinya?"

"Siapapun yang memiliki uang dan dapat membeli kita. Dan yang kudengar waktu pelelangan tepat enam bulan lagi. Kuyakin kita akan semakin sering disiksa."

Yoongi terdiam pikirannya mendadak kosong. Ia mencoba mencerna semua perkataan dua namja dihadapannya ini. Tapi percuma, ia tidak mengerti sama sekali.

.

Kehidupan Yoongi di tempat pelelangan sangat menyeramkan. Di hari – hari pertamanya ia mencoba melawan, tetapi ia malah mendapat siksaan, baik berupa cambukan, pukulan ataupun strum yang dilengketkan ditubuhnya. Yoongi terlalu takut untuk terus mendapatkan hal seperti itu dan akhirnya mulai menuruti setiap perintah. Yang tertanam dipikirannya hanyalah, 'Turuti perintah, maka kau akan selamat'. Hal ini mengubah dirinya yang dulunya pembangkang menjadi seorang namja yang akan selalu mendengarkan perintah.

Waktu pelelangan semakin dekat, dan Yoongi tau ia akan dibeli oleh seseorang. Ia hanya berharap orang yang membelinya membiarkannya hidup bebas, walaupun ia tahu harapan itu tidak akan bisa terwujud.

Dua minggu sebelum pelelangan, semua budak yang akan dilelang diperlakukan secara berbeda. Tidak ada latihan ataupun hukuman. Mereka semua dimanjakan dengan segala macam perawatan untuk menutupi bekas penyiksaan dan Yoongi lakukan hanya menikmati itu semua selagi ia bisa menikmatinya.

.

Hari pelelangan, membuat perasaan Yoongi kacau. Ia terlalu takut. Satu persatu para budak terjual. Ia sendiri takut, kapan ia akan dibawa keluar dari sel itu.

Min Yoongi menjadi yang terakhir. Ia bingung saat para panjaga membawanya keluar dengan menutupi tubuhnya serta seluruh wajahnya dengan sehelai kain bewarna hitam.

Pikirannya mendadak kosong. Ia tidak tau bagaimana keadaan tempat pelelangan, sampai ketika penutup matanya dibuka, ia dapat melihat tatapan lapar dari orang – orang dihadapannya. Min Yoongi merasa nyawanya tidak berada dalam tubuhnya, sampai saat tubuhnya dibalik dan ia tersentak saat tubuhnya dilecehkan.

Ia tidak pernah dilecehkan sebelumnya oleh siapapun bahkan saat masa latihan. Tetapi sekarang dengan beraninya seseorang menusuk hole ketatnya dan memutar jarinya serta mengeluarkan kata kotor.

Yoongi hanya bisa diam, ia tidak berani mendengar apapun, yang ia tau dirinya terjual dengan sangat mahal dan menjadi yang tertinggi.

 _ ***Flashback end***_

* * *

.

.

"Seandainya bukan Jimin yang membeliku, apa yang terjadi denganku sekarang?" monolog Yoongi. Ia terdiam cukup lama dan menatap kosong ke depan sampai sebuah suara membuyarkan semua ingatannya.

"Heiii... apa yang kau lamunkan sekarang, manis?" tanya seseorang pada Yoongi.

Yoongi mengerjap dan memperhatikan namja yang menjumpainya "Apa yang kau lakukan disini Jackson?" tanya Yoongi datar dan segera mengalihkan pandangannya ke atas.

Jackson hanya nyengir. Ia adalah salah satu namja yang dekat dengan Yoongi selain tiga sahabatnya.

"Tidak ada, hanya menemui calon pacarku ini"

"Terserahmu" Yoongi terlalu malas meladeni Jackson saat ini.

"Baiklah... baiklah jangan marah" 'Cup' tiba – tiba Jackson mengecup pipi kanan Yoongi.

Yoongi terkejut dan segera megalihkan pandangannya ke arah Jackson. Ia memandang jackson marah.

'Braakk...' suara pintu sedikit kasar mengalihkan pandangan kedua namja tadi

"Hei... apa yang kau lakukan namja cupu. Kau mengganggu kencanku dengan kekasihku" bentak Jackson pada namja yang membuka pintu itu.

"Maaf sunbae... Tapi Namjoon sunbae mencarimu" kata namja cupu itu.

"Aisshhhh... Namjoon akan kubunuh kau" Kesal Jacson

"Baiklah sayang, aku pergi dulu. Akan kutemui kau nanti..." kata Jackson mengusap lembut rambut Yoongi.

'Cup' dan lagi – lagi ia mencuri kecupan kecil di kening Yoongi.

"Dan kau cupu, segera kembali ke kelompokmu" kata Jackson melewati namja itu dan sedikit menabrak bahu namja cupu itu.

Wajah Yoongi segera memucat, setelah yakin bahwa namja cupu itu bukan hanya sekedar siswa kelas satu yang mencari Jackson. Tapi ia adalah Park Jimin. Yoongi segera berdiri menghadap Jimin.

"Jimm..." gagap Yoongi.

"Kecupan di pipi, kencan, elusan di rambut dan kecupan di kening. Kekasihmu sangat romantis" kata Jimin tersenyum miring. Ia melepaskan kecamatanya dan menatap tajam Yoongi.

"Tidak, dia bukan kekasihku. Hanya teman saja" jawab Yoongi takut. Ia menundukkan kepalanya.

Jimin berjalan ke arahnya. Setiap langkah yang diambil Jimin, membuat Yoongi merasa semakin kecil. Ia semakin menundukkan kepalanya.

"Sudah berkali - kali kubilang, tatap aku saat berbicara" kata Jimin mengangkat dagu Yoongi. Manik Yoongi bergetar ketakutan saat melihat Jimin.

'Plaaaakkkk...' sebuah tamparan keras mendarat sempurna di pipi kanan Yoongi. Ia hanya bisa menutup matanya menahan sakit. Ia tidak boleh menangis sedikitpun. Yang ia tau, Jimin berhak melakukan apapun padanya.

'Cup' sebuah kecupan lembut segera menggantikan tamparan di pipi kanan Yoongi. Masih dengan mata terpejam Yoongi menikmati sentuhan lembut Jimin.

Dengan perlahan kecupan itu berpindah ke bibir Yoongi. Jimin memerangkap bibir pink itu dan melumat bibir itu. Memaksa bibir Yoongi terbuka dan segera menjejali isinya. Hingga lenguhan kecil dari Yoongi terdengar, Jimin segera melepasnya dan mengusap bibir bawah Yoongi dengan jarinya.

Jimin mendekatkan wajahnya ke Yoongi "Ingat ini baik - baik, kau hanya milikku" kata Jimin tepat di depan bibir Yoongi dan segera berbalik berjalan meninggalkan Yoongi yang masih berdiri di tempatnya.

'Kau hanya milikku' kata – kata itu terngiang di kepala Yoongi.

.

.

.

.

.

 **TBC**

Holla readers ku tersayang...

Aku datang lagi, terima kasih bagi yang udah mau review, follow, dan favorite

 _ **Gini, aku punya rencana bakalan ubah rate di ff ini**_

 _ **Gimana?**_

 _ **Tetap rate M atau T?**_

Aku harap semuanya bisa kasih pendapatnya...

Karna aku membutuhkannya

Btw, ini chap udh panjang ya, jadi jangan minta yang lebih panjang lagi

Maafin banget reviewnya gak bisa dibalas satu – satu. Tapi aku mau ngucapin Terima Kasih yang sebesar – besarnya.

Sebenarnya aku mau minta, kalau review kalau bisa jangan hanya nulis next, atau fast update dan sejenisnya. Aku butuh pendapat kalian dengan ff ini. Semakin panjang reviewnya semakin aku senang.

Btw, jangan lupa kalau udah selesai dibaca jangan lupa review, follow, dan favorite ya

Makin panjang revienya, makin berharga bagiku.

Big thanks to: **Hsh623, Park RinHyun-Uchiha, VinSyub99, RedPetals08, uciha aya, 07, SyugarMint, aya anezaki, jimyoungi8895, Hantu Just In, LittleDeviL94, Shui Jing, minyoonlovers, BlackDeer07, redose, minshubble(Guest), sooindri0, O Aja Ya Kan, Dewdew(Guest), nickie(Guest), ajeng04**.

Btw, this chapter special for kak Dewdew yang gak pernah mau buat akun

Thanks for you all...

Cium Peluk yang termanis untuk kalian semua...

~Chins~


	4. Chapter 4

**Only Mine**

Cast disini hanya milik Big Hit Entertainment dan keluarga mereka.

Saya hanya meminjam nama mereka.

.

.

.

Rate: M

Romance,Hurt/Comfort, School Life,

.

.

.

Warning:

This is Yaoi Fic! DLDR Please...

Typo

.

.

.

Pair : Minyoon/MinGa

Cast beserta Pair lainnya temukan di seiring berjalannya cerita ya

.

.

.

"Tubuhmu adalah milikku, bahkan dirimu sendiripun tidak berhak atas tubuhmu" ~ Jimin

.

.

.

* * *

Jimin tidak melepas sedikitpun pandangannya dari bahu sempit namja pucat itu. Tepat saat punggung itu mulai menghilang dari pandangannya dapat ia lihat seorang namja paling ia benci berjalan mengikuti Yoongi. Namja yang selalu menjadi saingan terberat Jimin sejak masih di JHS, bukan dalam nilai akademis mealainkan dalam asmara. Ia adalah Jackson Wang, yang dengan bangganya menyatakan dirinya sebagai kekasih dari seorang Min Yoongi.

.

Jimin menatap Namjoon yang masih berbicara di atas podium. Seakan Namjoon berpihak kepadanya atau memang dewi keberuntunganyang memihaknya, Namjoon mengizinkan seluruh siswa kelas satu untuk berkeliling sendiri mengenali keadaan sekolah. Kegiatan MOS mereka tidak seperti sekolah lain, yang memberi banyak hukuman kepada para Junior, yang terpenting hanya turuti kata senior.

.

Jimin menapak kakinya di tangga menuju atap sekolah. Ia sempat melihat Jackson yang berjalan ke arah ini juga, dan ia yakin Yoongi berada di atas sana dan tentunya bersama Jackson, berdua. Hanya berdua. Dan pikiran itu seketika membuat emosinya memuncak. Awalnya Jimin dapat bertahan di depan pintu ketika dilihatnya Jackson dan Yoongi hanya berbicara suatu hal yang tak dapat Jimin dengar. Namun, emosinya seketika meledak ketika melihat perbuatan Jackson. Jackson telah menyentuh miliknya dan ia tak menyukai hal itu. Dengan sekali tendagan kecil, ia dapat membuat pintu atap itu mengeluarkan suara ribut yang mengganggu kedua namja itu.

.

"Hei... apa yang kau lakukan namja cupu. Kau mengganggu kencanku dengan kekasihku" bentak Jackson pada Jimin

"Maaf sunbae... Tapi Namjoon sunbae mencarimu" kata Jimin, ia tidak peduli apakah benar Namjoon memang mencarinya atau tidak.

"Aisshhhh... Namjoon akan kubunuh kau" Kesal Jackson

"Baiklah sayang, aku pergi dulu. Akan kutemui kau nanti..." kata Jackson mengusap lembut rambut Yoongi. Jimin menatap datar melihat semua hal yang dilakukan Jackson.

'Cup' dan lagi – lagi ia mencuri kecupan kecil di kening Yoongi.

"Dan kau cupu, segera kembali ke kelompokmu" kata Jackson melewati Jimin dan sedikit menabrak bahunya.

Jimin menatap datar melihat semua hal yang dilakukan Jackson, walaupun dalam hatinya ingin rasanya ia menghancurkan wajah namja yang sudah berani menyentuh miliknya.

Dan ketika Jimin yakin Jackson telah pergi ia menatap Yoongi. Wajah pucat itu semakin pucat ketika Jimin berjalan mendekatinya.

"Jimm..." gagap Yoongi.

"Kecupan di pipi, kencan, elusan di rambut dan kecupan di kening. Kekasihmu sangat romantis" kata Jimin tersenyum miring. Ia melepaskan kecamatanya dan menatap tajam Yoongi.

"Tidak, dia bukan kekasihku. Hanya teman saja" jawab Yoongi takut. Ia menundukkan kepalanya.

Jimin berjalan ke arah Yoongi. Setiap langkah yang diambil Jimin, membuat Yoongi merasa semakin kecil. Ia semakin menundukkan kepalanya. Tetapi Yoongi tidak sadar bahwa tatapan yang dilayangkan Jimin adalah tatapan cemburu yang amat besar.

"Sudah berkali - kali kubilang, tatap aku saat berbicara" kata Jimin mengangkat dagu Yoongi. Jimin masih kesal dengan kelakuan Jackson dan sekarang Yoongi seakan menghindarinya. Jimin membenci itu.

Dapat Jimin lihat manik indah itu bergetar ketakutan saat melihat dirinya. Tentu saja Jimin tidak menginginkan itu. Ia tak suka melihat ketika manik indah kesukaanya memandang dirinya bergetar ketakutan.

'Plaaaakkkk...' sebuah tamparan keras mendarat sempurna di pipi kanan Yoongi. Entah apa yang terjadi, Jimin tidak sadar telah mendaratkan tangan kananya di pipi kesayangannya.

Mata Yoongi tertutup rapat, menahan rasa sakit di wajahnya. Jimin melihat itu semua. Ia sendiri melakukan hal itu, bagaimana mungkin ia tidak melihatnya. Hatinya teriris sakit melihat wajah yang mulai memerah dan manik kesukaannya tertutup rapat. Manik itu memang tertutup rapat, tapi Jimin yakin pemilik dari manik indah itu sekarang sedang berjuang keras untuk menahan air matanya.

Dengan segera Jimin memberikan kecupan lembut pada pipi kanan Yoongi. Mengecupnya dengan penuh rasa sayang. Dengan perlahan kecupan itu berpindah ke bibir pink milik Yoongi. Memberikan lumatan – lumatan kecil yang berhasil membuat Yoongi melenguh kecil. Dalam ciuman itu Jimin hanya berharap semoga ia dapat mengobati rasa sakit yang ia berikan kepada Yoongi tadi.

Setelah ciuman itu terlepas, Jimin mendekatkan wajahnya ke Yoongi "Ingat ini baik - baik, kau hanya milikku" kata Jimin tepat di depan bibir Yoongi dan segera berbalik berjalan meninggalkan Yoongi yang masih berdiri di tempatnya.

"Ya, Min Yoongi hanya milik Park Jimin seorang"

.

Jimin berjalan meninggalkan Yoongi. Tatapan matanya hanya tertuju pada telapak tangannya. Ia benci melakukan hal – hal seperti itu, walaupun sudah berkali – kali ia melakukan hal yang sama pada Yoongi, namun tetap saja itu membuatnya merasa bersalah. Jimin menyayangi Yoongi lebih dari apapun. Tidak, hanya tepat dibawah keluarganya.

"Untuk kesekian kalinya, tolong maafkan aku" ia terdiam cukup lama

"Bagaimanapun juga, kau telah menjadi milikku. Takkan ku maafkan siapapun yang berani menyentuhmu" monolog Jimin. Pandangannya berubah sendu, mengingat kejadian 3 tahun lalu. Tepat saat ia berhasil menemukan Min Yoongi setelah kehilangannya beberapa bulan.

.

.

 _ ***Flashback 3 years ago***_

Jimin melangkah tenang memasuki rumahnya, berjalan hendak menaiki tangga. Tetapi tertawaan dari dua orang namja berhasil menghentikan langkahnya dan memilih memutar tubuhnya memastikan suara yang ia dengar berasal dari mana.

"Hahahaha... Jimin, apa – apaan dengan pakaianmu itu. Kau selalu seperti itu ke sekolah?" tanya seorang namja yang berdiri menghampiri Jimin dan tetap mempertahankan tawanya.

Jimin menatap datar namja yang menghampirinya itu. "Hentikan tawamu itu suho hyung. Kau membuat kepala ku sakit"

"Hahahahaha... Baiklah. Aku berhenti. Tapi ada apa dengan pakaianmu itu. Kemana Jimin sok tampan yang sering kutemui?"

Jimin hanya diam lalu berjalan melewati Suho dan mendudukkan tubuhnya di sofa single yang ada di ruangan itu, menatap namja lain yang masih terkekeh geli melihat penampilan Jimin.

"Jadi apa yang kalian lakukan di rumahku, hyung?" tanya Jimin menatap malas pada namja lainnya.

"Hei, ayolah. Kenapa kau sudah sangat berubah? Kemana Jiminku yang polos dan menggemaskan huh. Yang selalu berteriak senang dan memeluk kami apabila berkunjung"

"Aku bukan anak kecil lagi siwon hyung"

"Ahhh... ternyata Jiminku yang polos sudah pergi. Padahal aku sangat ingin menjumpainya sekarang. Tapi ternyata ia sudah digantikan oleh Jimin dewasa. Menyebalkan" kata siwon dengan wajah memelas yang dibuat – buat.

"Hentikan hyung. Itu menjijikkan. Lagipula apa yang kalian harapkan dari hal seperti itu. Kalian ingin aku datang menghampiri kalian dan mengatakan 'Hyung, kenapa sibuk sekali dengan perusahaan. Kenapa melupakan Jimin disini. Jimin sendirian hyung' setelah itu memeluk kalian dengan erat. Kalau seperti itu lupakan saja hyung. Setelah berjanji kepadaku untuk menemaniku, kalian malah pergi dengan alasan perusahaan kalian itu." cibir Jimin kepada dua orang namja yang kini duduk hadapannya.

Keduanya terdiam. Jimin tidak hanya sekedar mencibir. Mereka yakin kata – kata itu keluar dari hati Jimin. Jimin kecil mereka sudah lama mereka tinggalkan sendirian. Walaupun dilihat dari luar ia adalah seorang remaja, tapi bagi mereka Jimin hanyalah bocah kecil yang trauma karena kepergian orang terkasihnya.

"Baiklah, maafkan kami. Tapi ada masalah yang harus kami tangani saat itu." Jawab Suho tersenyum manis kepada Jimin.

Bagaimanapun kesalnya Jimin pada dua namja dihadapannya ini, tapi ia tidak bisa menolak fakta ia menyayangi mereka. Orang – orang yang selalu berada di sampingnya ketika Tuan ataupun Nyonya Park tidak bisa menemaninya.

"Baiklah hyung. Tapi jangan membuat janji kalau tidak bisa dipenuhi"

"Tentu saja" jawab keduanya riang.

Jimin mengernyit bingung melihatnya, umur mereka jauh diatas Jimin tapi terkadang kelakuan mereka sangat aneh.

"Jadi, apa yang membawa kalian kesini?" tanya Jimin. Ia yakin keduanya tidak mungkin hanya sekedar berkunjung.

"Ah ya, aku hampir lupa. Cepat ganti bajumu kau harus ikut dengan kami." Kata Siwon menarik tubuh Jimin dan mendorongnya agar Jimin segera mengganti bajunya.

"Kemana? Hari ini aku harus mengunjungi Chanyeol hyung"

"Tidak, hari ini kau tidak perlu mengunjunginya. Hari ini kau harus ikut dengan kami. Lagipula Chanyeol belum sadar kan" jawaban Suho yang berhasil membuat Jimin geram.

"Kau berdoa agar hyungku tidak akan sadar hyung?" tanya Jimin, wajahnya memerah kesal.

"Aisshhhh...Jimin kau tidak perlu mendengarkannya. Tidak mungkin ia berharap seperti itu. Pokoknya hari ini kau harus ikut dengan kami. Kau masih bisa mengunjungi Chanyeol lain waktu. Lagipula kau tidak perlu khawatir, ada Baekhyun yang selalu disampingnya" kata Siwon mendorong Jimin untuk segera mengganti pakaiannya, yang akhirnya hanya bisa dituruti Jimin.

.

Jimin menyesal mengikuti perkataan dua namja ini. Sekarang ia terjebak di benua Eropa. Seluruh keperluannya mulai dari paspor hingga pakaiannya ternyata sudah siap saat ia masih di sekolah.

"Sebenarnya kemana kita akan pergi hyung?" tanya Jimin. Ia kesal karena daritadi tak ada satupun yang memberitahukannya mereka akan pergi kemana.

"Tenanglah, sebentar lagi kita akan sampai" jawab Suho sekedar lalu segera mengalihkan pandangannya ke jalanan lagi.

Tak sampai lima menit, mobil itu pun berhenti di depan sebuah hotel mewah. Jimin mengernyit bingung, untuk apa mereka pergi ke hotel lain ketika mereka bisa dengan gratis tinggal di hotel milik mereka.

Mereka bertiga turun dan berjalan masuk. Jimin memperhatikan Siwon yang sedang berbicara kepada seorang resepsionis, ia tampak sedang memegang sebuah kartu bewarna hitam, dan setelah mengerti yang diinginkan oleh Siwon, resepsionis itu memanggil seorang pelayan yang menunjukkan jalan kepada mereka, melalui lorong asing yang agak berbeda dengan lainnya.

.

Jimin kesal, tentu saja. Dua namja ini membawanya ke tempat yang paling menjijikkan menurutnya, Black Market. Tempat yang paling tidak ingin ia injak seumur hidupnya. Jika hanya Black Market biasa, Jimin mungkin bisa terima. Tapi tempat ini bukan hanya sekedar Black Market biasa, orang – orang biasa menyebutnya 'Death Hole' tempat dimana terjadinya pelelangan manusia. Dan Jimin membenci hal – hal kasar seperti itu. Tapi, Jimin tidak tau bahwa tempat inilah yang akan memulai semua kisahnya.

"Hyung, untuk apa kalian membawaku ke tempat kotor ini?" kesal Jimin.

"Karena kami belum memberikan hadiah ulang tahunmu selama dua tahun, jadi sekarang kami akan memberikannya. Ambillah yang paling manis. Jadikan 'itu' sebagai milik mu" jawab Suho kalem.

"Tidak, aku benci dengan hal – hal seperti ini. Aku tidak akan memilih siapapun. Aku ingin hadiah yang lain"

"Baiklah, terserahmu. Acara akan segera dimulai, lebih baik kau menikmatinya" kata Siwon dan segera mendudukkan dirinya ke salah satu meja yang sesuai dengan nomor kartu undangannya yang diikuti Suho dan Jimin dengan terpaksa.

Jimin hanya diam selama pelelangan berlangsung. Ia menatap iba pada setiap orang yang dibawa ke atas panggung, dilecehkan dan diperebutkan dengan uang oleh para pengusaha besar. Walaupun terkadang ia mengakui beberapa dari namja yang dipamerkan sedikit manis, tetapi Jimin sama sekali tidak tertarik. Ia tidak suka menyiksa orang.

Pelelangan berlangsung lama, dan waktu saat ini sudah beranjak tengah malam. Dengan mata mengantuk, ia tetap menyaksikan acara lelang. Terkadang ia memainkan nomor kartu yang diberikan kepadanya sebelum masuk tadi. Serius, ini hal yang sangat membosankan. Jimin sendiri tidak tau sudah berapa kali ia sudah menguap.

Namun, ketika suara pemimpin lelang mengatakan sesuatu, mendadak suasana ruangan itu sangat ricuh. Semua orang di ruangan itu berteriak heboh. Bahkan Jimin sendiri segera mendapatkan kesadarnnya begitu mengerti maksud dari pemimpin lelang.

"Baiklah, inilah saatnya. Puncak dari acara kita."

"Kami tawarkan, pewaris keluarga Min. Namja manis yang harus menjadi budak karena kebodohan ayahnya yang telah bangkrut" kata pemimpin lelang yang disambut dengan tawa mengejek dari hampir seluruh peserta.

"MIN YOONGI"

Jimin terhenyak, matanya melebar seketika. Ia memandang tidak percaya ke arah panggung. Ia mencoba memastikan bahwa itu bukan seorang Min Yoongi. Namun, Jimin belum dapat melihat apapun. Di atas sana berdiri seseorang yang seluruh tubuhnya, dari atas sampai ke bawah dengan selembar kain hitam. Dan hal itu membuat Jimin tidak dapat melihat wajah seseorang yang akan segera dilelangkan.

"Min Yoongi, apakah itu memang dia?" tanya Suho yang segera mendapatkan atensi penuh dari Jimin.

"Bisa saja. Hal terakhir yang kudengar, Tuan Min si tua bangka yang sok pintar itu mengalami kebangkrutan besar dan berakhir membuat anaknya menjadi jaminan. Dasar tua bangka bodoh. Seandainya dulu ia menerima tawaran kerjasama kita, mungkin anaknya akan dapat kita bantu" ucap Siwon penuh kebencian. Dapat Jimin lihat, manik mata itu menggelap penuh dengan dendam yang sangat besar.

"Ya, mungkin saja... Oh, ya Jimin. Kalau benar itu Min Yoongi, apa kau tidak akan membantunya. Kudengar kau sudah lama mengejarnya" tanya Suho mengalihkan atensinya kepada Jimin.

Jimin terkejut. Tentu saja. Bagaimana mungkin hyungnya yang satu ini mengetahui hal itu. Keduanya bahkan tidak pernah bertemu Jimin lagi setelah sekian lama.

"A...Apa maksud hyung?"

"Ayolah jangan berbohong. Aku tau kalau kau menyukainya. Aku punya sumber yang sangat terpercaya"

"Kim Taehyung? Apa dia yang memberitahukannya pada mu?... Aishhh... akan kubunuh alien itu nanti" Jimin kesal. Sahabat bodohnya itu memang tidak pernah bisa menjaga rahasia.

"Ya, silahkan kalau ingin membunuhnya. Kau bisa membunuhnya nanti setelah acara ini selesai, dia duduk di meja nomor 10 itu" tunjuk Suho pada salah satu meja.

"Dan ia sudah mendapatkan seorang namja manis Jim" lanjut Siwon yang sejak tadi hanya diam.

Jimin menolehkan kepalanya ke arah yang ditunjuk oleh Suho, dan segera ia mendapatkan cengiran menyebalkan dari wajah sahabat aliennya itu. Ingin rasanya Jimin segera meninju wajah sok tampan itu saat ini juga. Namun, tidak mungkin di tempat seperti ini.

"Sudahlah lupakan dia. Sekarang, apa kau tidak ingin putra Min itu menjadi hadiahmu?" tanya Siwon

"Sudah kubilang hyung. Aku tak menyukai hal – hal seperti itu. Kau tidak perlu memberikannya untukku. Lagipula aku yakin dia bukan Min Yoongi"

"Perhatikan kakinya Jimin. Tidakkah kau yakin itu Min Yoongi. Kalaupun kau tidak ingin memiliki 'peliharaan', bukankah kau bisa membantunya. Mungkin saja jika kau membantunya, ia mau menerimamu sebagai kekasihnya" kata Suho asal.

"Lihatlah, itu memang Min Yoongi" kata Suho cepat saat kain di kepala namja itu perlahan mulai terbuka.

Jimin tak mempercayai penglihatannya sendiri. Itu memang Min Yoongi. Namja yang selama ini ia kejar.

"Jadi kau tidak mau membantunya Jim?" tanya Siwon.

"Membantunya... Huuuhhh... bahkan ia tak mau menerima bantuanku" lirih Jimin kecil.

.

" _Apa yang kau lakukan disini" namja manis itu menatap tajam namja cupu yang tiba–tiba mendatanginya ketika ia sedang kesulitan membawa beberapa buah buku kembali ke perpustakaan._

" _Kau kelihatan kesulitan membawa buku–buku ini hyung. Jadi biarkan aku membantumu" jawab namja cupu itu._

" _Apa? Membantuku kau bilang?"_

" _Iya Yoongi hyung. Aku ingin membantumu"_

 _Yoongi mendengus kasar lalu segera meletakkan buku-buku itu di bangku yang kebetulan berada disampingnya. "Dengarkan aku baik-baik Park Jimin. Kau tidak perlu membantuku saat ini atau kapanpun itu. Meskipun suatu saat nanti aku membutuhkan bantuan dari seseorang dan hanya kau yang bisa membantuku, jangan harap aku akan meminta bantuan padamu. Lebih baik aku hidup dalam kesulitan daripada harus memiliki hutang budi pada orang sepertimu. Namja menjijikkan" kata Yoongi kasar. Ia segera mengambil kembali buku-buku itu dan berjalan dengan sedikit kesusahan ke arah perpustakaan sekolah._

 _Sedangkan Jimin hanya bisa diam memandangi punggung sempit yang berjalan semakin jauh_.

.

"Aku tidak perlu membantunya. Lagipula akan banyak orang yang memperebutkannya" jawab Jimin sambil terus memperhatikan wajah pucat ketakutan milik Yoongi di depan sana.

"Baiklah, itu terserahmu"

.

"Baiklah pelelangan akan segera kita mulai" suara pemimpin lelang menggema di ruangan itu yang disambut dengan tepuk tangan dari semua orang.

"Kami perkenalkan, Min Yoongi. Sang Pewaris Min" kata pemimpin lelang sambil membuka kain penutup yang menutupi bagian wajah Yoongi.

"Kami tidak dapat menyebutkan apapun pada semuanya. Tapi kalian dapat menyaksikan sendiri, tak ada satupun cacat ditubuhnya. Hanya kesempurnaan yang melekat di tubuh namja cantik ini" perlahan seluruh penutup tubuh Yoongi terlepas.

Jimin menggeram rendah. Ia benci ini. Ia tak suka tubuh Yoongi dipamerkan seperti itu.

"Kulit putih, wajah manis, bibir ranum, pundak dan pinggang yang kecil, kaki indah. Bukankah ini sebuah kesempurnaan?" tanya Pemimpin lelang yang disambut dengan sorakan riuh.

Tubuh kecil itu dibalikkan kasar "Selain itu, ia memiliki bokong padat dan penis yang kecil." "Tapi yang terpenting dari itu semua, ia masih perawan." Tubuh itu ditundukkan paksa, bokongnya diangkat naik, mempertunjukkan hole pink di hadapan semua orang. Pemimpin lelang itu dengan sengaja mengarahkan salah satu jarinya di hole milik Yoongi yang dengan berhasil membuat suara lenguhan tertahan keluar dari mulut Yoongi.

Wajah Jimin semakin memerah menahan rasa kesal. Bagaimanapun juga Yoongi orang yang sangat ia cintai. Sedangkan Suho dan Siwon hanya diam memperhatikan Jimin yang sibuk meredakan amarahnya.

"Baiklah, penjualan terakhir pada namja manis bernama Jeon Jungkook tadi berhasil mendapatkan harga yang cukup tinggi senilai 75 juta dollar. Bagaiman jika kita mulai dengan harga 55 juta dollar" sahut pemimpin lelang.

"57 juta" "59 juta" "63 juta" "68 juta" "73 juta" "79 juta" "83 juta" "85 juta"

Harga pelelangan itu terus bertambah naik terus menerus, dan selama itu pula Jimin terus memperhatikan orang–orang yang menawar. Bahkan ia melihat Kim alien Tae itu juga menawar seharga 68 juta. Jimin hanya diam, ia bingung harus melakukan apa.

"95 juta" seruan dari suara seseorang yang sangat dikenalnya, Choi Siwon juga ikut menawar. Jimin menatap heran pada Siwon begitupula Suho.

"Apa? aku menawar untuk diriku sendiri" jawab Siwon saat melihat Jimin menatapnya tajam.

"Baiklah 95 juta kepada peserta nomor 26... Satu... Du"

"100 juta" teriak seorang namja tua memegang nomor kartunya tinggi.

"100 juta untuk peserta nomor 40... Satu ... Du"

"110 juta" Siwon kembali mengajukan harga. Entah apa yang direncanakan namja itu, tetapi Jimin yakin itu bukan hal yang baik.

"115 juta" namja tua itu kembali mengajukan harga. Terjadi persaingan ketat antara siwon dengan namja tua itu. Jimin yakin namja tua itu sangat bernafsu melihat Yoongi, sehingga ia tidak segan untuk mempertahankan Yoongi dengan harga yang tinggi.

Siwon kesal kepada namja tua itu yang masih saja mempertahankan harganya. "150 juta" teriak Siwon cukup keras, membuat seluruh ruangan itu terdiam, tak menyangka bahwa namja manis yang sekarang berdiri bergetar akan terjual semahal itu.

Jimin terdiam mendengar tawaran siwon. Entah kenapa perasaanya menjadi sangat tidak enak.

"Woow... harga yang fantantis... 150 juta untuk peserta nomor 26. Apakah adalagi yang ingin mengajukan harga?" tanya pemimpin lelang.

"Hyung" panggil Jimin pada dua namja yang membawanya ke tempat itu.

"Ada apa?" tanya Siwon. Manik mata yang awalnya gelap penuh dengan dendam itu segera berubah melembut ketika melihat Jimin.

"Bisakah aku meminta hadiahku sekarang?" tanya Jimin.

"Tentu saja. Apa yang kau inginkan?" tanya Siwon, ia sudah tidak terlalu khawatir dengan pelelangan. Ia yakin harga yang ditawarkannya cukup tinggi, dan namja tua itu takkan berani menawarkan harga lagi.

"Tolong pinjami aku uang" kata Jimin cepat

"Kau tidak perlu meminjamnya, kami akan memberikan berapapun yang kau butuhkan" jawab Suho yang diangguki kecil oleh Siwon.

"Baiklah..." Jimin tersenyum kecil.

"150 juta... satu... dua..."

"250 juta" teriak seorang namja yang berhasil membuat pemimpin lelang berhenti, dan membuat seluruh orang mengalihkan pandangannya.

"Jimin" Siwon menatap Jimin tidak percaya.

"Aku akan membelinya seharga 250 juta dollar" ucap Jimin tenang.

"Baiklah, 250 juta dollar... Satu... Dua... Tiga... Terjual seharga 250 juta kepada peserta nomor 28" suara riuh rendah segera memenuhi ruangan itu.

"Apa yang kau lakukan Jimin?" tanya Siwon.

"Aku sedang mencari hadiah ulangtahun ku hyung. Dan aku sudah mendapatkannya. Tolong bayarkan, ya" ucap Jimin tersenyum manis yang membuat Siwon hanya bisa menghela nafas kecil "Baiklah" jawabnya.

"Tadi kau bilang, tidak ingin membantunya" kata Suho pada Jimin.

"Siapa yang membantunya hyung. Aku tidak membantunya. Aku hanya mengikuti kalian yang mempunyai seorang 'peliharaan' dan aku penasaran. Aku hanya ingin membuatnya menjadi milikku sepenuhnya. Dan membuatnya sadar siapa diriku sebenarnya." Jawab Jimin dengan pandangan gelap penuh kemarahan yang tercetak jelas di wajahnya.

Suho sedikit terkejut melihat perubahan Jimin yang tidak seperti biasanya. Sebuah kebencian tercetak jelas di wajah itu. Jika Siwon yang membuat wajah seperti itu mungkin Suho akan mengerti, karena Siwon memang memiliki dendam yang cukup besar pada keluarga Min. Sedangkan Jimin, ia tidak tau apapun. Yang ia tau Jimin hanya pernah jatuh cinta pada namja bermarga Min itu.

"Baiklah Jim terserahmu. Acara sudah selesai, lebih baik sekarang kau dan Siwon hyung pergi ke mobil dan aku akan mengurus semua pembayaran dan menjemput namja itu dari belakang" kata Suho yang segera diangguki oleh Siwon dan Jimin dan segera beranjak kembali ke dalam mobil..

 _ ***Flashback end***_

* * *

.

* * *

"Karena kau belum mengenalku sama sekali, maka akan kutunjukkan diriku kepadamu. Bukan berarti karena selama ini aku berbuat baik kepadamu, maka kau akan bertindak sesukamu padaku. Akan kubuat kau sadar siapa aku sebenarnya."

"Aku adalah Park Jimin. Dan mulai saat ini kau hanya menjadi milikku dan mengikuti seluruh perintahku. Karena aku adalah pemilikmu dan kau hanya peliharaanku"

"Karena Min Yoongi hanya milik Park Jimin"

"Karena Park Jimin hanya mencintai Min Yoongi"

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

 **TBC**

Holla readers ku tersayang...

Aku datang lagi, terima kasih bagi yang udah mau review, follow, dan favorite

Astaga, udah pada lihat Min Yoonji kan...

Aku senang banget. Cantik banget... rasanya sampe aku udah mau mewek. Apalagi tuh si Jimin kayak kasih kode. #iya jim, Yoongi hanya milik kamu kok.

Btw, thanks ya udah pada jawab pertanyaanku.

Setelah dipikir-pikir aku bodoh banget nanya rate ff ini lagi. Jelas gak bisa diganti lagi

Ya, ff ini tetap rate M. Tapi, jangan paksa aku buat adegan NC nya #aku masih adek"

Dan untuk chapter ini aku yakin gak memuaskan, tapi semoga kalian suka. Sedangkan untuk para cast, kebetulan banget gue cinta sama cast-cast tambahan itu.

Maafin banget reviewnya gak bisa dibalas satu – satu. Tapi aku mau ngucapin Terima Kasih yang sebesar – besarnya.

Dan seperti biasa aku mau minta, kalau review kalau bisa jangan hanya nulis next, atau fast update dan sejenisnya. Aku butuh pendapat kalian dengan ff ini. Semakin panjang reviewnya semakin aku senang.

Btw, jangan lupa kalau udah selesai dibaca jangan lupa review, follow, dan favorite ya

Makin panjang reviewnya, makin berharga bagiku.

Big thanks to: prncsspo, VinSyub99, minshubble, SyugarMint, ayampop, Hantu Just In, Kim762, aya anezaki, chimyoon, Park RinHyun-Uchiha, sonniger Tag, choroco, minyoonlovers, ajeng04, BlackDeer07, uciha aya, Hsh623, LittleDeviL94, kynaned, Rere rest07, MinNuna, Yuchan chimichim(Guest), lol(Guest), Guest1, Sheepwool(Guest), Guest2, sooindri09, ParkChaeRin, sugar(Guest), Joty Army, minimini(Guest), Ellaminyoonship(Guest), Nickie(Guest), Dewdew(Guest), Silviadlv(Guest), yoongiena, sugar(Guest), yoongiesugar, 10113K, BlackDeer07, dan buat yang kelewatan #kalau ada

Terakhir, karena aku masih adek' stop untuk memanggilku Author. Cukup panggil Chins.

Thanks for you all...

Cium Peluk yang termanis untuk kalian semua...

~Chins~


	5. Chapter 5

**Only Mine**

Cast disini hanya milik Big Hit Entertainment dan keluarga mereka.

Saya hanya meminjam nama mereka.

.

.

.

Rate: M

Romance,Hurt/Comfort, School Life,

.

.

.

Warning:

This is Yaoi Fic! DLDR Please...

Typo

.

.

.

Pair : Minyoon/MinGa

Cast beserta Pair lainnya temukan di seiring berjalannya cerita ya

.

.

.

"Tubuhmu adalah milikku, bahkan dirimu sendiripun tidak berhak atas tubuhmu" ~ Jimin

.

.

.

* * *

Kegiatan MOS sudah selesai sejak dua hari yang lalu, dan sekarang para siswa sedang menikmati waktu istirahat mereka yang berharga. Begitupula dengan Jimin, ia sedang berdiri menyandar di pagar pembatas di lantai dua letak kelasnya berada. Seperti biasa, tak ada satupun murid yang ingin berteman dengan namja cupu seperti Jimin, dan Jimin tidak peduli dengan hal itu. Tanpa seorang temanpun ia dapat melakukan apapun yang ia mau tanpa diganggu seseorang, seperti halnya sekarang. Jimin, sedang mengamati namja manis yang sedang tertawa bahagia bersama dengan teman – temannya di bangku taman yang berhadapan langsung dengan tempat dimana Jimin berdiri. Siapa lagi, kalau bukan si namja manis Min Yoongi. Sangat jarang Jimin bisa mendapati Yoongi yang tertawa selepas itu dan ia sedikit menyesal karena bukan dia yang membuat namja itu tertawa, melainkan orang lain, sahabatnya, Kim Seokjin. Tetapi, Jimin tidak peduli, yang penting ia dapat menikmati tawa itu di tengah kesendiriannya. Namun, sepertinya Jimin salah, ia tidak akan bisa menjadi namja penyendiri begitu mendengar suara yang memanggilnya dari kejauhan.

"Hey, Park Jimin... darimana saja kau? Aku mencarimu dari tadi? Kau ada dikelas mana?" tanya seorang namja sambil merangkul tubuh Jimin.

Jimin yang sudah sangat familiar dengan suara berat itu hanya memutar bola matanya jengah dan segera mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah namja itu.

"Ya... Kim Taehyung... Kau menggangguku. Aku sejak tadi berada disini, dan lagipula sejak kapan kau jadi siswa disini? Aku tidak pernah melihatmu sekalipun saat MOS"

"Hehehehehe... Aku baru masuk hari ini. Sejak tadi aku mencari kau ada dikelas mana dan aku tidak mendapati dirimu di setiap kelas yang kumasuki. Jadi bisa katakan padaku kau ada di kelas mana?"

"Dasar bodoh... kau tinggal bertanya kepada salah seorang guru atau melihatnya di papan pengumuman. Aku di kelas 1-1, kau sudah tau bukan. Sekarang pergilah. Kau menggangguku"

"Kelas 1-1... ah aku belum memasukinya tadi. Baiklah, Park bantet Jimin sahabatku, mulai besok aku akan masuk dikelasmu dan duduk di sebelahmu. Supaya kau mempunyai teman"

"Aku tidak butuh teman. Kau ingin sekelas denganku kan hanya untuk meminta tugas saja. Dan jika besok kutemukan kau duduk di sampingku, persiapkan bokongmu untuk kutendang jika para siswa mulai berisik hanya karna kau menjadi teman semejaku"

"Baiklah... Tenang saja kita sudah biasa seperti itu sejak SMP. Lagipula kenapa kau masih menggunakan style lamamu ini? Ini membuatmu dijauhi"

Jimin hanya diam mendengar ocehan Taehyung, pandangannya kembali teralih ke arah namja manis yang sejak awal menjadi pusat perhatiannya, sebelum si Kim Alien datang mengganggunya.

Taehyung yang tak mendapat respon dari Jimin, ikut mengarahkan pandangannya ke arah objek yang diperhatikan Jimin. Ia mengernyit bingung mendapati namja manis yang selama ini dikejar Jimin berada di sekolah yang sama dengan mereka.

"Ya... Park Jimin. Bukankah itu Yoongi hyung? Bukankah ia..."

"Ya dia sudah menjadi milikku, dan aku yang membuatnya kembali bersekolah" Jimin yang mengerti arah pembicaraan Taehyung segera menjawab pertanyaan Taehyung, tanpa memberikan namja itu kesempatan menyelesaikannya.

"Tapi kenapa?"

"Tidak ada alasan yang khusus. Aku hanya ingin memberikannya sedikit kebebasan"

"Wooow... kau sangat baik padanya Park, disaat dia sendiri begitu merendahkanmu saat itu" kata Taehyung dalam. Ia sendiri memiliki kebencian tersendiri pada seorang Min Yoongi. Ia begitu benci pada namja yang dengan mudahnya menghina sahabatnya itu, ketika bahkan namja itu tak tau apapun tentang kehidupan sahabatnya.

"Lupakan saja yang pernah terjadi Tae. Yang terpenting sekarang, ia hanya akan menurutiku, bukan merendahkanku seperti dulu"

"Baiklah jika itu maumu. Tapi aku penasaran... Sudah berapa kali kau memasukinya hmm?"

Kerutan bingung muncul di kening Jimin. Ia terdiam sejenak mencerna pertanyaan Taehyung. Tak pernah sekalipun ia menyentuh namja manis itu, jika bagian dari membuat bercak kemerahan di tubuh putih itu tidak termasuk hitungan. "Tidak sekalipun" jawab Jimin.

Taehyung segera mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah Jimin "Oh man, jangan bercanda. Aku saja sudah menyentuh Kookie hampir setiap malam"

Jimin mengernyit mendengar perkataan Taehyung "Ya, aku hanya membiarkannya tersiksa dengan mainan itu dan lagipula siapa itu Kookie?

"Oh, ayolah Jim. Jangan bilang kau tak tau siapa yang membeli namja bernama Jeon Jungkook saat pelelangan itu"

'Jeon Jungkook' sepertinya Jimin pernah mendengar nama itu sekali saat ikut di acara lelang itu. Dalam seketika matanya membulat dan menatap ke arah Taehyung

"Jeon Jungkook, si namja manis itu?"

"Ya, namja dengan penjualan tertinggi awalnya, sebelum dikalahkan oleh putra Min itu"

"Mck..." Jimin berdecak malas, ketika dirinya diingatkan lagi tentang pelelangan itu. Ia berjalan menjauh dari Taehyung tanpa mengatakan apapun.

"Ya... Park Jimin, kau mau kemana"

"Toilet" jawaban singkat yang segera membuat Jimin terbebas dari ocehan berisik sahabatnya itu.

.

Saat ini Jimin sedang duduk diam di samping Yoongi yang mengemudi mobil. Ia terdiam, seakan ada hal yang mengganjal di hatinya. Ada perasaan buruk yang akan segera menimpanya. Jimin mencoba tidak memikirkan apapun dan mengalihkan pandangannyake arah jalanan. Namun, ketika ia melihat sebuah persimpangan yang cukup familiar di otaknya, karena hampir melewatinya setiap minggu. Arah jalan menuju Rumah sakit, dan orang yang setiap minggu dikunjunginya adalah hyungnya. Ya, Jimin akhirnya ingat, kalau ia belum mengunjungi hyungnya sama sekali hampir dua minggu.

"Ambil arah kanan. Aku harus segera ke rumah sakit" kata Jimin pada Yoongi, yang segera diangguki namja itu.

.

Selama perjalanan ke rumah sakit, Yoongi berpikir siapa sebenarnya orang yang dikunjungi Jimin hampir setiap minggu. Ia penasaran, namun sama sekali tidak berani bertanya.

Hingga saat mobil yang dikendarai Yoongi berhenti di depan rumah sakit milik keluarga Park, Jimin hendak keluar dengan terburu-bur. Membuat Yoongi semakin penasaran.

"Jim..." dengan perlahan Yoongi memanggil Jimin, yang membuat pergerakan Jimin berhenti seketika.

Sudah lama sekali, Jimin tak mendengar Yoongi memanggil namanya secara langsung. Ia menolehkan wajahnya dan menatap Yoongi datar. "Ada apa?"

Mencoba mengumpulkan keberaniannya, Yoongi akhirnya menanyakan hal yang membuatnya penasaran. "Bisa aku tau siapa yang akan kau kunjungi?"

Jimin terdiam sejenak. Raut wajahnya bahkan tidak tau raut wajah itu menggambarkan apa. Namun akhirnya sebuah helaan nafas kecil dan sebuah jawaban membuat kebingungan Yoongi sedikit berkurang.

"Kau bisa melihatnya sendiri" jawab Jimin yang kemudian segera turun dari mobil dan berjalan cepat memasuki rumah sakit.

Yoongi yang melihat Jimin sudah turun, dengan cepat ikut turun dari mobil dan segera mengikuti namja itu dengan sedikit berlari kecil.

.

Jimin kini berdiri di depan sebuah pintu bernomor 276 diikuti Yoongi dibelakangnya yang sedang mengatur nafasnya karena berlari mengejar Jimin, yang lebih memilih menggunakan tangga daripada lift.

Dengan perlahan Jimin membuka pintu kamar itu. Pemandangan awal yang dilihat Yoongi adalah, seorang namja yang mungkin sedang tertidur lelap di atas kasur dengan berbagai macam alat kedokteran sebagai penopang hidupnya dan seorang namja manis yang sedang menunduk dan menyentuh wajah namja yang sedang tertidur itu. Namun, mata Yoongi segera melebar disertai dengan teriakan keras dari Jimin melihat tangan lentik itu seakan hendak melepas selang oksigen yang melekat di tubuh namja itu.

"Ya... Byun Baekhyun. Apa yang kau lakukan? Kau ingin membunuh hyungku?" teriak Jimin dan mulai menarik namja itu menjauh.

Namja yang ditarik Jimin, sangat terkejut melihat kehadiran Jimin. Ia menunduk takut melihat tatapan tajam Jimin yang dilayangkan kepadanya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan? Kau kelelahan mengurus hyungku dan memutuskan untuk membunuhnya dengan melepas selang oksigennya?" Jimin berusaha meredam emosinya. Ia mencoba bertanya dengan baik ke baekhyun. Karena, sebelumnya ia tak pernah berbicara kasar pada namja itu.

Baekhyun yang dituduh Jimin hendak membunuh hyungnya menggelengkan kepala panik. Ia merawat Chanyeol dengan tulus dan bagaimana mungkin ia membunuh namja yang ia cintai. Ia tadi hanya sedang mengelus wajah pucat itu dan kebetulan tangannya sangat dekat dengan selang oksigen.

"Tidak Jim... kau salah mengerti. Aku... aku hanya membersihkan wajah Chanyeol"

"Jangan memberiku alasan yang tidak masuk akal Baekhyun. Bagaimana mungkin kau hanya membersihkan wajahnya disaat tanganmu seakan menarik selang itu" Kemarahan Jimin tidak bisa ditahan. Ia berteriak marah. Ia begitu percaya pada Baekhyun untuk merawat hyungnya, dan ternyata orang yang dipercayanya juga ingin membunuh hyungnya itu.

Yoongi terdiam melihat semuanya. Namun pandangannya segera teralihkan ke namja yang sedang berada di kasur. Dada namja itu bergerak naik turun tak teratur , dan mesin EKG disampingnya berbunyi berisik.

"Jimin... hyungmu" panggil Yoongi mengingatkan Jimin.

Kemarahan Jimin segera berubah menjadi kepanikan begitu mendengar suara Yoongi dan mesin EKG bergerak tak teratur. Belum lagi, keadaan tubuh Chanyeol yang membuat suasana semakin mencemaskan.

"DOKTER..." Jimin berteriak panik memanggil dokter. Tidak saat ini. Ia belum bisa kehilangan satu orang lagi yang dikasihinya.

Para dokter dan perawat segera menangani Chanyeol. Dan untunglah tak ada masalah yang cukup serius. Ada perasaan sedikit lega melihat keadaan hyungnya saat ini baik-baik saja. Setelah berterimakasih kepada para Dokter, Jimin melihat Baekhyun yang masih berdiri dengan tegang di tempatnya. Manik itu terlihat berkaca-kaca. Ia akan segera menangis.

Jimin menghela nafas. "Kembalilah ke rumahku. Yoongi akan membawamu pulang" kata Jimin kecil.

"Ta... tapi Jim... Chanyeol"

"Aku yang akan menjaganya. Kau harus pulang sekarang. Jangan membantahku dan membuatku marah" jawab Jimin dan segera menatap Yoongi, yang segera membuat namja itu menarik Baekhyun dan membawanya pulang.

.

Yoongi tak segera membawa Baekhyun pulang. Ia mengajak namja itu ke sebuah taman dekat kompleks perumahan Jimin. Walaupun tidak mengenal siapa Baekhyun, paling tidak Yoongi berusaha untuk menghibur namja itu.

Keduanya duduk bersisian di salah satu bangku taman. Keadaan hening, sampai Baekhyun memulai pembicaraan.

"Siapa kau dan apa hubunganmu dengan Jimin?" tanya Baekhyun.

"Aku Min Yoongi. Hubungan apa yang harus kukatakan kepadamu jika aku berkata aku diambil dari tempat pelelangan oleh Jimin" jawab Yoongi sedikit lirih diakhir.

"Ahhh... kau dari tempat pelelangan juga. Sepertinya kita dari tempat yang sama" jawab Baekhyun sambil terkekeh kecildi akhir.

"Kau dari pelelangan juga? Jadi apakah hyungnya Jimin yang membelimu langsung?"

"Tidak. Ada dua orang namja yang mengaku sebagai hyung Jimin yang membeliku dan menyuruhku merawat Chanyeol"

Yoongi mengangguk mengerti "Kehidupanmu lebih baik daripadaku. Kau hanya cukup merawat hyungnya"

Baekhyun yang mendengarnya malah mengerutkan kening bingung. "Mengapa kau berkata seperti itu? Seharusnya kau beruntung, bahwa Jiminlah yang membelimu bukan namja tua menjijikkan. Aku sudah lama mengenal Jimin. Sebenarnya saat masih berada di sekolah dasar aku berteman dekat dengan Chanyeol. Mengenal Chanyeol membuatku juga mengenal Jimin. Jimin itu anak yang baik. Ia bahkan sebelumnya tak pernah berbicara kasar padaku seperti tadi. Ia selalu memperlakukanku dengan baik sama seperti hyungnya" Jawab Baekhyun

Jawaban Baekhyun malah membuat Yoongi yang kebingungan. Ia bingung harus berkata apa.

"Kau hanya perlu mengenal Jimin lebih jauh lagi. Yang harus kau tau dengan pasti saat ini hanyalah, Jimin hanya seorang bocah kecil yang terperangkap di tubuh seorang namja dewasa. Namja Polos yang begitu menyayangi orang-orang disekitarnya. Terlalu banyak hal yang ia pendam sendiri tanpa membiarkan orang lain tau masalahnya. Untungnya, para hyungnya sangat menyayanginya. Jadi kusarankan untuk lebih mempelajari karakter Jimin"

Yoongi hanya mengangguk kecil menjawab perkataan Baekhyun.

"Tapi, sepertinya akhir-akhir ini aku melihat perubahan sikap darinya. Ia menjadi lebih kasar dan mudah terbawa emosi. Apakah ia sedang ada masalah?" tanya Baekhyun

"Entahlah... aku sendiri tidak mengenal sifat aslinya"

Baekhyun tersenyum maklum dan akhirnya memutuskan mengajak Yoongi kembali kerumah.

.

Disisi lain Jimin terdiam. Pandangan matanya menyiratkan rasa khawatir yang sangat besar. Ia melihat ke arah Chanyeol. "Hyung, kapan kau bangun? Kau tak merindukanku? Aku sedang sendirian hyung. Mengapa kau tak menepati janjimu?" tanya Jimin menggenggam erat tangan dingin itu.

Masih ada perasaan mengganjal di hatinya saat ini. Walaupun ia sudah melihat hyungnya sudah lebih baik, tapi perasaan itu semakin membuatnya terbebani. Ia memutuskan untuk beristirahat sejenak di kamar yang khusus di sediakan bagi keluarga park. Karena tak membawa pakaian, ia mengirim SMS pada Yoongi untuk mengantarkan beberapa potong pakaian padanya.

Hampir satu jam berdiri di dekat pintu masuk, Jimin tidak menemukan tanda-tanda bahwa Yoongi akan segera tiba. Ia menelpon ke rumah, dan mendapati Baekhyun menjawab Yoongi sudah berangkat ke rumah sakit sejak 30 menit yang lalu.

Perasaan itu semakin mengganjal di hati Jimin. Ia duduk dan melihat ke arah TV sekalian menunggu Yoongi. Namun, baru sesaat ia melihat televisi, ia sudah berdiri dan berlari ke arah ruang UGD.

Jimin berteriak kencang dalam hatinya...

"Jangan lagi... Jangan Kau ambil lagi orang yang kusayang"

.

.

.

* * *

 **Breaking News**

 _Telah terjadi sebuah tabrakan di jalan xxx. Seorang korban diketahui dari kartu identitasnya bernama Min Yoongi dikabarkan mendapat luka yang cukup parah segera dilarikan ke Rumah Sakit City. Mobil yang dikendarainyapun hancur pada bagian depan akibat menabrak dinding pembatas..."_

* * *

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 **TBC**

Holla readers ku tersayang...

Aku datang lagi, terima kasih bagi yang udah mau review, follow, dan favorite

Walaupun saat ini aku sedikit kecewa melihat jumlah review yang menurun drastis.

Apa chapter sebelumnya memang tidak memuaskan ya...

Mungkin iya sih...

Jadi kalau mungkin saja Chapter ini juga kurang memuaskan karena keadaan aku sekarang lagi down banget.

Tapi aku mau ucapkan terimakasih yang sebesar-besarnya yang mau sempatin ninggalin jejak di ff ini.

Btw, untuk chap ini aku belum sempat meriksa ulang. Jadi kalau ada typo aku minta maaf ya.

Dan semoga di chap kali ini, makin banyak readers yang meninggalkan revienya.

Big thanks to: qwertyxing, minshubble, minyoonlovers, LittleDeviL94, , Rere rest07, aya anezaki, SyugarMint, mutiaffanhidayatullah, Hsh623, Joty Army, sugar(Guest), Jimsnoona, Dewdew(Guest), yomochi(Guest), minrika(Guest)

Terakhir, karena aku masih adek" stop untuk memanggilku Author. Cukup panggil Chins.

Thanks for you all...

Cium Peluk yang termanis untuk kalian semua...

~Chins~


	6. Chapter 6

**Only Mine**

Cast disini hanya milik Big Hit Entertainment dan keluarga mereka.

Saya hanya meminjam nama mereka.

.

.

.

Rate: M

Romance,Hurt/Comfort, School Life,

.

.

.

Warning:

This is Yaoi Fic! DLDR Please...

Typo

.

.

.

Pair : Minyoon/MinGa

Cast beserta Pair lainnya temukan di seiring berjalannya cerita ya

.

.

.

"Tubuhmu adalah milikku, bahkan dirimu sendiripun tidak berhak atas tubuhmu" ~ Jimin

.

.

.

* * *

"Belum ada tanda-tanda tuan muda akan segera sadar. Namun tadi siang kami mendapati tubuhnya mulai melakukan reaksi dan itu merupakan kabar baik" ujar seorang namja tua dengan jas putihnya.

"Terimakasih banyak kang uisa... Kau sudah banyak membantu kami"

"Tentu saja Tuan Park. Itu sudah merupakan kewajiban saya"

"Sekali lagi kami ucapkan terimakasih banyak uisa" ucap seorang yeoja tua yang masih tampak cantik walaupun wajahnya sudah mulai menunjukkan beberapa keriput. Ia menunduk hormat diikuti oleh suaminya yang berdiri disampingnya.

"Ya Nyonya Park. Kalau begitu saya pamit keluar dulu. Masih ada beberapa pasien yang harus saya tangani" balas dokter kang balas membungkuk hormat dan segera meninggalkan kamar itu.

"Dimana namja manis yang biasa menemani Chanyeol disini?" tanya Nyonya Park pada seorang namja berjas hitam yang sejak tadi hanya berdiri di belakang mereka.

"Ia disuruh pulang oleh tuan muda Jimin tadi siang Nyonya. Tuan muda Jimin tampak sangat marah padanya saat melihat kondisi tuan muda Chanyeol yang tampak memburuk"

"Kemana Jimin menyuruhnya pulang? Jimin tidak mengusirnya bukan?" suara itu mulai tampak panik.

"Tidak Nyonya. Tuan Jimin memintanya kembali ke rumah. Tuan Jimin berjanji untuk menjaga tuan Chanyeol disini"

"Ahhhh... syukurlah. Paling tidak aku tau dimana calon menantuku itu sekarang" ucap Nyonya Park lega. Namun, kerutan samar mulai terlihat dikeningnya "Kau bilang Jimin yang menjaga Chanyeol. Mengapa sejak tadi kami tidak bertemu dengannya?"

"Tuan muda Jimin sedang berada di ruang tunggu kamar operasi. Ia sedang menunggu seseorang"

"Siapa? Apakah ada masalah?" tanya Tuan Park yang sedari tadi hanya diam. Kerutan tegang tergambar jelas di wajah itu. Ia takut terjadi sesuatu pada Jimin.

"Yeobo. Ayo kita menemuinya. Aku sudah sangat merindukan Jiminku" kata Nyonya Park sedikit menarik suaminya dengan cepat. Karena sama dengan tuan Park, ia pun sangat mengkhawatirkan Jiminnya.

.

Lorong itu sepi. Tak ada seorang pun yang lewat bahkan perawat sekalipun. Lampu merah masih menyala di atas pintu ruangan itu, menandakan operasi sedang berlangsung. Namja bersurai dark brown itu hanya diam, terduduk di depan pintu ruang operasi. Matanya menatap nanar ke arah pintu. Berharap ada seseorang yang akan segera keluar dari ruangan itu dan memberitahukan kepadanya bahwa orang di dalam sana dalam keadaan baik-baik saja. Perasaanya hancur. Ingin rasanya ia berteriak kencang, mengeluarkan semua kemarahannya. Hanya dua kalimat yang terus terngiang di pikirannya, 'Tak ada satupun orang yang kau sayangi, menyayangimu juga. Mereka semua pergi meninggalkanmu, Jimin'. Jimin mengusak kasar rambutnya. Apa kesalahan besar yang pernah diperbuatnya sehingga ia harus mengalami ini semua. Ingin rasanya ia marah dan menyalahkan Tuhan atas semua kejadian yang menimpanya. Jimin tetaplah Jimin. Bocah kecil yang terperangkap di tubuh namja dewasa.

Pikiran Jimin kalut, sampai langkah kaki cepat yang menuju ke arahnya. Ia baru menyadarinya ketika sebuah tangan memegang pundaknya. Jimin memandang ke atas dan mendapati tuan Park yang sedang berdiri di hadapannya. Ia menatap nanar wajah itu dan mulai tersenyum kecil, yang sungguh amat menyakitkan.

"Samchon... Wae...? Kenapa harus aku yang mendapatkannya? Tuhan tak adil padaku. Ia mengambil Appa dan Eomma dariku, ia mengambil Chanyeol hyung dariku dan sekarang ia mengambil orang yang kucintai. Ia mengambil duniaku. Kenapa samchon? Kenapa harus aku? Kenapa tidak ada yang betul-betul menyayangiku?" Jimin mulai menutup matanya, mencoba menahan liquid bening yang sejak tadi memaksa untuk jatuh.

Tak ada satupun jawaban dari tuan park. Yang Jimin rasakan hanyalah tangan itu mulai terepas dari pundaknya. Namun, segera tergantikan oleh dua tangan kecil yang memegangi pundaknya, yang jauh lebih terasa hangat. Dirasakannya tubuhnya yang dibawa menuntunke arah kanan, berhadapan dengan seseorang yang memiliki tangan kecil itu yang telah duduk disampingnya.

"Jimin sayang. Lihat eomma sayang" suara hangat yang membuat Jimin membuka matanya. Pandangan pertama yang dilihatnya, adalah seorang yeoja yang menurutnya masih amat cantik "Eomma" lirihnya kecil dan segera memeluk Nyonya Park.

"Ya, ini eomma. Ini eommanya Jimin. Tuhan tidak mengambil Appa dan Eomma Jimin. Eomma masih ada disini menemani Jimin. Appa Jimin juga ada disini. Chanyeol hyung Jimin hanya tidur, bukan meninggalkan Jimin, dan dunia Jimin masih ada disini. Tak ada satupun yang meninggalkan Jimin. Semuanya menyayangi Jimin" Nyonya Park memeluk sayang Jimin. Mencoba menenangkan perasaanya.

"Tidak. Appa dan Eomma sudah lama meninggalkanku. Imo hanya menggantikan Eomma saja. Chanyeol hyung juga tak pernah bangun. Semuanya direbut dariku" Jimin menolak. Ia menjauhkan tubuhnya dari tubuh Nyonya Park. Wajah itu kini penuh dengan air mata. Jimin betul-betul sudah melewati batasnya. Ia tak dapat menahannya.

Nyonya Park menggelengkan kepala. Perlahan setetes air mata turun di wajah cantik itu. "Bagaimanapun aku adalah eommamu. Aku yang merawatmu dari kecil hingga kini"

Jimin terdiam, Nyonya Park adalah ibunya. Ia merasa bersalah membuat wajah itu dihiasi air mata. "Maafkan aku eo..."

"Tuan Muda" panggil seseorang. Membuat Jimin segera berdiri, melihat seorang dokter yang menangani orang di dalam sana memanggilnya.

"Uisa, bagaimana keadaanya?"

"Dia baik-baik saja. Kami berhasil melakukan operasinya. Tidak banyak masalah serius. Kita hanya tinggal menunggunya bangun"

Seakan beban berat yang sejak tadi berada di pundak Jimin lepas begitu saja, Jimin tersenyum. Ia lega, semuanya sudah baik-baik saja. "Terimakasih uisa. Terimakasih banyak"

"Ya, kalau begitu saya permisi tuan muda. Tuan Park dan Nyonya Park, saya permisi" kata dokter itu dan membungkuk hormat.

Jimin tersenyum. Ia berbalik dan menemukan Nyonya Park yang berdiri tepat dibelakangnya. Benar kata ibunya, bahwa dunianya masih bersamanya.

"Eomma... Ia baik-baik saja" katanya dengan bagai bocah kecil yang gembira mendapatkan sebuah lolipop dan segera memeluk Nyonya Park.

"Ya, aku sudah mendengarnya dan aku juga sangat senang" jawab Nyonya Park tulus dan membalas pelukan Jimin.

"Tentang yang tadi, maafkan aku eomma"

"Tidak masalah. Asalkan jangan berkata seperti itu lagi. Kau menyakiti hatiku" kata Nyonya Park dibalas anggukan semangat oleh Jimin.

Jimin tersenyum lebar sambil memeluk Nyonya Park dan menatap ke arah tuan Park yang juga ikut melemparkan senyum hangat padanya.

.

Tuan dan Nyonya Park sudah pulang sejak tadi, mereka tampak kelelahan dan Jimin meminta mereka untuk segera beristirahat. Ia duduk diam disamping ranjang seorang namja yang sedang tertidur pulas. Ia tersenyum memandang wajah itu. "Tidurlah dengan nyenyak sekarang dan besok bangunlah dengan segera. Jangan membuatku terlalu lama menunggumu dan membuatku takut. Aku merindukanmu" kata Jimin sambil mengusap surai hitam namja manis itu.

"Maaf selama ini telah berbuat kasar padamu. Jika kau bangun dengan cepat, aku berjanji akan mengubah sikapku. Aku akan lebih menyayangimu"

"Sleep tight, kesayangan Jimin" Ucap Jimin dan mencium kening namja manis itu lalu beranjak ke sebuah kasur kecil yang tepat berada di samping kasur Yoongi.

.

Pagi yang indah, sepertinya sesuai dengan keadaan hati Jimin. Walaupun bangun sedikit telat, begitu terbangun ia mulai melhat pergerakan kecil dari Yoongi. Dengan segera ia memanggil dokter. Dan benar, tak berapa lama setelah dokter datang mengecek keadaan Yoongi, manik itu perlahan mulai terbuka, dan yang pertama kali dilihatnya adalah senyuman indah dari Jimin.

"Jim...Jimin"

.

.

.

.

.

 **TBC**

* * *

Holla readers ku tersayang...

Aku datang lagi, terima kasih bagi yang udah mau review, follow, dan favorite

Aku fast update kan... walaupun lebih pendek

Semoga tidak mengecewakan

Dan karena aku gak meriksa ulang, jadi maaf kalau terjadi typo

Karena aku gak balas reviewnya satu- satu, jadi aku mau ngucapin terimakasih banyak buat para readers yang udah ninggalin review maupun para siders. Kalian semua berharga bagiku

Semoga chap ini memuaskan... dan semoga readersnya pada mau ninggalin review

Big thanks to : Sheryl010, minyoonlovers, chiiyeoji, vtan368, Rere rest07, aya anezaki, Park RinHyun-Uchiha, mutianafsulm, sooindri09, Youngra, MelvyE, Guest1, Guest2, Hsh623, Dewdew(Guest), hwihope137

Terakhir, karena aku masih adek" stop untuk memanggilku Author. Cukup panggil Chins.

Thanks for you all...

Cium Peluk yang termanis untuk kalian semua...

~Chins~


	7. Chapter 7

**Only Mine**

Cast disini hanya milik Big Hit Entertainment dan keluarga mereka.

Saya hanya meminjam nama mereka.

.

.

.

Rate: M

Romance,Hurt/Comfort, School Life,

.

.

.

Warning:

This is Yaoi Fic! DLDR Please...

Typo

.

.

.

Pair : Minyoon/MinGa

Cast beserta Pair lainnya temukan di seiring berjalannya cerita ya

.

.

.

"Tubuhmu adalah milikku, bahkan dirimu sendiripun tidak berhak atas tubuhmu" ~ Jimin

.

.

.

* * *

Semuanya berubah.

Yoongi tentu saja menyadarinya. Jimin yang awalnya sangat dingin padanya, berubah menjadi Jimin yang penuh dengan kehangatan. Tak sekalipun namja itu meninggalkannya kecuali Jimin harus pergi ke sekolah. Jimin merawatnya dengan penuh kasih sayang, menyuapinya ketika saatnya ia makan, selalu memberinya obat tepat waktu, bahkan membantu Yoongi untuk membersihkan diri.

Yoongi yang awalnya bingung dan tidak berani menanggapi Jimin, akhirnya mulai memberanikan diri untuk mengajak Jimin mengobrol ringan. Walaupun begitu, masih ada sedikit ketakutan di hatinya jika, Jimin kembali berubah ke sifat awalnya.

.

Dua minggu dirawat di Rumah Sakit, akhirnya Yoongi di izinkan pulang oleh Dokter. Jimin sendiri yang membawanya pulang. Memastikan Yoongi sampai ke rumah dengan keadaan selamat.

"Akhirnya kau pulang hyung. Karena selama ini kau makan makanan hambar di rumah sakit, bagaimana jika kita pergi untuk makan siang? Kau sedang ingin memakan sesuatu?" tanya Jimin sambil mengusap sayang surai kelam milik namja manis itu dengan salah satu tanganya dan satunya lagi memegang kemudi.

Yoongi yang ditanya seperti itu, tanpa sadar menganggukan kepalanya dengan semangat. Ia tersenyum riang membuat wajah itu semakin cerah "Ya... aku ingin makan sate domba" jawabnya semangat, seakan tak sadar kini ia berbicara dengan siapa. Namun begitu ia tersadar, ia segera menundukan kepalanya, merutuki kebodohannya yang berbicara asal pada Jimin. "Maafkan aku. Kita bisa makan apapun" jawabnya kecil.

Jimin yang melihat itu malah tersenyum gemas. "Kenapa harus meminta maaf? Kau ingin makan sate domba, maka kita akan memakannya. Kebetulan aku tau restoran yang menyediakan sate domba yang enak, jadi kita bisa pergi kesana sekarang" kata Jimin mengusap lembut pipi Yoongi.

Yoongi yang mendengar itu, tersenyum senang dan mengangkat kepalanya "Terimakasih Jimin"

.

Keadaan Yoongi yang semakin membaik, membuatnya harus kembali ke sekolah. Jimin yang tak ingin Yoongi berpegian sendiri, meminta supir keluarga Park untuk mengantar jemput Yoongi. Setiap pagi Jimin akan ikut dengan mereka sampai ke halte terakhir menuju sekolah, atau terkadang Taehyung akan datang menjemputnya dengan motor.

Disekolahpun, Jimin akan tetap berusaha mencari tau keadaan Yoongi. Selama jam istirahat berlangsung, Jimin akan membuat Taehyung setengah mati kebosanan karena menemaninya untuk melihat Yoongi dari jauh.

"Ayolah Park. Min Yoongimu itu akan baik-baik saja. Aku sudah hampir mati kebosanan disini"

"Kalau kau bosan kau bisa pergi Kim Tae"

"Tapi aku sudah sangat kelaparan, dan aku butuh seorang teman untuk pergi ke kantin"

"Kau cukup duduk di salah satu meja, dan kau akan menemukan orang-orang yang menawarkan diri untuk menemanimu"

"Baiklah, kau ingin menitip sesuatu?"

"Satu roti dan minuman akan membuatku sangat berterimakasih"

"Mck, kau juga kelaparan. Tapi kau lebih peduli pada namja itu dibandingkan perutmu yang minta diisi"kata Taehyung yang segera pergi meninggalkan Jimin yang masih memperhatikan Yoongi dari kejauhan.

"Karena ia yang terpenting di hidupku"

.

Yoongi sebenarnya tau, jika Jimin selalu memperhatikannya dari kejauhan. Ia sedkiti risih karena hal itu. Namun, ia tau Jimin seperti itu karena mengkhawatirkannya, jadi ia tak terlalu mempermasalahkannya.

"Yoon, lihatlah. Itu Jimin bukan. Adik kelas kita yang pernah mengejarmu sejak SMP. Lihatlah sampai sekarang ia masih sering memperhatikanmu" kata Seokjin, ketika mereka berdua sedang duduk berdua menunggu Namjoon dan Hoseok membawa makanan dari kantin.

Sepertinya bukan hanya Yoongi yang sadar, Seokjin juga sadar jika Jimin sering memperhatikan mereka. Namun, sayangnya Seokjin tidak tau, apa hubungan Yoongi dan Jimin sebenarnya.

"Ah, iya hyung. Tidak apa-apa"

"Ada apa? Dulu kau akan marah-marah jika melihatnya. Sekarang kau hanya bilang tidak apa-apa? Apa kau sudah terlalu malas untuk meladeni tingkahnya" tanya Seokjin dengan raut penuh kebingungan.

"Tidak hyung. Setiap orangkan berhak untuk jatuh cinta. Jadi apa salahnya membiarkanya memperhatikanku. Bukankah itu hal yang baik hyung?" kata Yoongi mencoba menyembunyikan sesuatu yang tidak diketahui oleh tiga sahabatnya itu sampai sekarang.

"Ya. Itu terserahmu" jawab Seokjin penuh dengan rasa bimbang.

Tanpa Seokjin sadari, Yoongi melempar senyum manisnya kearah Jimin, seakan menyampaikan 'Aku baik-baik saja' yang dibalas dengan anggukan kecil dan senyum tampan dari Jimin.

.

Keduanya semakin dekat dari waktu ke waktu. Keduanya sering menghabiskan waktu lenggang bersama, seakan mereka berdua adalah sepasang kekasih yang sedang berkencan. Hanya untuk sekedar duduk berdua di taman, pergi ke taman hiburan, berbelanja di mall, makan siang ataupun makan malam bersama, membuat keduanya sadar, bahwa mereka saling mencintai.

Yoongi sadar akan itu. Ia pun mencintai Jimin, namun sebuah fakta yang tak bisa dipungkirinya 'Ia hanya peliharaan Jimin, dan ia tidak berhak mencintai namja itu' membuat Yoongi seakan menyerah pada cintanya, walaupun ia tau jika Jimin juga mencintainya.

.

Yoongi yang memang dari awal adalah primadona sekolah dan kabar anin yang mengatakan ia tak memiliki seorang kekasih membuat banyak namja maupun yeoja yang berusaha mendekatinya. Jimin dan Yoongi yang hanya berstatus senior dan junior, membuat Jimin menjadi segelintir namja yang juga berusaha menarik perhatian Yoongi. Jimin akui ia cemburu melihat Yoongi banyak didekati laki-laki lain, namun ia akan menahannya selama ia yakin Yoongi dapat mengatasinya sendiri. Hanya satu namja yang perlu diawasi Jimin saat ini. Jackson Wang, namja yang tak pernah menyerah mengejar Yoongi. Dan Jimin sedikit tenang saat Yoongi berjanji tidak akan pernah menerima Jackson menjadi kekasihnya.

* * *

.

.

Jimin marah. Ia baru saja tiba di rumah pukul enam sore karena harus pergi ke Rumah sakit untuk menjenguk hyungnya. Namun, harapan Jimin yang disambut hangat oleh Yoongi harus kandas ketika tidak menemukan namja itu dimanapun di tiap sudut rumah besar keluarga Park.

Ia sudah mencoba menghubungi ponsel Yoongi berkali-kali, namun tidak ada jawaban sekalipun. Jimin khawatir akan terjadi sesuatu pada Yoongi. Ia duduk di bangku depan menunggu Yoongi dengan cemas. Sejam lebih Jimin menunggu Yoongi, akhirnya namja manis itu tiba di rumah keluarga Park.

Jimin menatap tajam ke arah Yoongi. "Dari mana saja kau?" tanya Jimin dingin.

Yoongi yang mendengar suara digin itu, menunduk takut. Jimin sudah lama tak memakai nada suara seperti itu. Yoongi yakin ia sudah melakukan sebuah kesalahan besar. "Maaf Jim, aku tadi pergi mengerjakan tugas bersama Jackson. Kami mendapat tugas berpasangan"

Mendengar nama Jackson, membuat emosi Jimin memuncak. Mungkin, Jimin akan biasa saja jika nama yang terlontar iru adalah Namjoon ataupun Hoseok yang seangkatan dengan Yoongi, karena Jimin mengenal keduanya sebagai sahabat Yoongi. Tapi nama Jacksonlah yang didengar Jimin. Namja yang betul-betul dibencinya.

"Kau..." Jimin menarik kasar tangan itu masuk kedalam kamarnya. Menghentaknya ke arah dinding dan memojokkan Yoongi.

"Apa yang kau lakukan dengannya?" tanya Jimin menatap tajam ke arah Yoongi yang trtunduk takut.

Yoongi tidak berani membalas pertanyaan Jimin, membuat Jimin semakin emosi.

"Jawab aku. Kau tidak mendengar aku sedang bertanya. Apa yang kau lakukan dengan namja itu Min Yoongi?"

"Tidak ada. Kami hanya mengerjakan tugas Jim"

"Jangan berbohong kepadaku. Jika kau hanya mengerjakan tugas, mengapa kau tidak mengangkat telepon dariku atau kau bisa mengabariku"

"Maaf Jim. Tapi baterai ponselku habis. Dan aku jujur, kami hanya mengerjakan tugas"  
"Baterai ponselmu habis? Bilang saja kau sedang berkencan dengannya. Di hari pertama MOS saja aku sudah melihat ia menciummu dan kau hanya diam saja, jadi apa yang sudah dilakukan namja itu tadi. Apa ia sudah menyentuhmu? atau kalian memang sudah berpacaran? Cih... menjijikkan."

Yoongi menggeleng keras, membantah semua tuduhan yang dikatakan Jimin. "Tidak Jim. Aku tidak berbohong. Aku dan Jackson tidak memiliki hubungan apapun"

Jimin yang mendengarnya semakin emosi. Ia menarik dagu Yoongi ke atas, membuat rahang bawah milik namja manis itu terasa sakit. "Aku benci namja pembohong. Ingat Min Yoongi Tubuhmu adalah milikku, bahkan dirimu sendiripun tidak berhak atas tubuhmu" ucap Jimin dingin. Ia menatap tajam ke arah manik mata Yoongi.

Manik mata yang berkali-kali berhasil membuat Jimin jatuh cinta itu kini bergetar ketakutan. Bergetarnya manik itu juga seirama dengan getaran tubuh Yoongi. Yoongi ketakutan dengan sifat Jimin yang seperti ini. Jimin menyadari itu. Ia tak ingin melihat Yoongi ketakutan padanya. Perlahan ia melepas keratan tangannya dan perlahan menjauh "Maafkan aku. Seharusnya Aku tidak menyakitimu lagi" kata Jimin lirih di akhir dan dengan langkah cepat keluar dari kamarnya meninggalkan Yoongi yang merosot jatuh ke lantai dengan tubuh bergetar ketakutan.

.

Sejak malam itu, hubungan Jimin dan Yoongi menjadi sedikit merenggang. Jimin hanya akan berbicara padanya seperlunya begitupula dengan Yoongi yang tak berani memulai pembicaraan.

Jimin tak menyukai hal seperti itu. Ingin ia memperbaiki semuanya, namun bingung harus memulai dari mana.

.

Hari ini adalah ulangtahun Yoongi, kini ia sedang berada di sebuah cafe untuk merayakannya dengan teman-temannya. Sebelumnya, ia sudah meminta izin pada Jimin dan namja itu mengizinkannya tanpa banyak bertanya.

Yoongi bersenang-senang dengan sahabat-sahabatnya. Mereka membuat perayaan kecil di cafe itu membuat Yoongi sedikit berhasil melupakan masalahnya dengan Jimin.

Sebenarnya, Yoongi sedikit kecewa. Jimin tak mengucapkan apapun padanya sejak pagi. Bahkan namja itu seakan enggan bertemu dengannya. Mereka tidak sarapan bersama, karena Jimin sudah berangkat dengan Taehyung.

.

Yoongi tiba di rumah keluarga Park sebelum pukul tujuh malam. Ia terkejut mendapati Jimin menyambutnya dengan senyuman kecil. "Kau sudah pulang. Sekarang pergilah bersiap. Temani aku makan malam" kata Jimin yang segera diangguki oleh Yoongi.

Keduanya tiba di sebua restoran bintang lima yang sangat terkenal. Yoongi sedikit bingung melihat restoran itu sangat sepi. Bisanya, ketika ia melewati restoran ini, akan banyak mobil-mobil mewah yang berjejer rapi terparkir di halamannya. Ingin ia bertanya pada Jimin, tapi terlalu takut untuk mengeluarkan suara.

"Ayo kita masuk" kata Jimin menarik tangan Yoongi lembut.

Keduanya duduk di meja yang terletak di tengah restoran itu. Sama seperti keadaan di luar restoran, Yoongi juga tidak menemukan seorang pelangganpun di restoran itu.

Ia baru saja duduk, namun makanan sudah mulai disajikan di hadapan mereka tanpa memesan sedikitpun. Semua hal itu membuat Yoongi bingung dan memberi Jimin tatapan bertanya.

"Semoga kau menyukai menu yang kupilih" hanya itu kalimat yang terlontar dari mulut Jimin dan segera setelah itu menikmati makanan yang ada dihadapannya.

Yoongi yang bingung hanya bisa diam dan ikut menikmati makanannya.

Keduanya makan dalam hening. Tidak ada suara sedikitpun yang keluar dari mulut keduanya. Yang terdengar hanya alunan suara biola dari seorang pemain musik.

Jimin tampak membersihkan mulutnya dengan kain yang tersedia dan beranjak berdiri "Aku harus pergi ke toilet sebentar" kata Jimin yang dibalas anggukan kecil dari Yoongi.

Yoongi melanjutkan makannya dalam diam. Ia menunggu Jimin kembali, namun tidak ada tanda-tanda kemunculan namja itu.

Yoongi mulai panik. Ia mulai berpikiran yang tidak-tidak. 'Apa Jimin meninggalkannya sendirian disini?' tidak mungkin bukan. Yoongi tidak membawa apapun. Ponsel dan dompetnya ia tinggalkan di rumah. Jika Jimin meninggalkannya, dengan apa ia membayar semua ini.

Yoongi hendak berdiri, ingin mencoba mencari Jimin di toilet. Tepat saat ia berdiri, seluruh lampu di padamkan. Namun dengan segera sebuah lampu sorot mengarah ke arah Yoongi dan seseorang di atas panggung. Yoongi mempertaja penglihatannya, dan ia sadar ternyata itu adalah Jimin. Ia sedikit lega mengetahui itu Jimin, namun ada perasaan bingung melihat namja itu duduk disana dengan sebuah gitar.

.

Petikan gitar mulai terdengar, menghasilkan sebuah alunan nada yang indah.

"I dedicated this song just for you, Min Yoongi"

Yoongi yang mendengarnya sangat tersentuh. Tanpa sadar wajah itu mulai mengeluarkan rona merah.

.

 _Your love is bright as ever_

 _Even in the shadows_

 _Baby kiss me_

 _Before they turn the lights out_

 _Your heart is glowing_

 _And I'm crashing into you_

 _Baby kiss me, kiss me_

 _Before they turn the lights out_

 _Before they turn the lights out_

 _Baby love me lights out_

Jimin mulai menyanyikan bait pertama.

.

 _In the darkest night hour_

 _I'll search through the crowd_

 _Your face is all that I see_

 _I'll give you everything_

 _Baby, love me lights out_

 _Baby, love me lights out_

 _._

 _We don't have forever_

 _Baby daylight's wasting_

 _You better kiss me_

 _Before our time is run out_

 _Nobody sees what we see_

 _They're just hopelessly gazing_

 _Baby take me, take me_

 _Before they turn the lights out_

 _Before time is run out_

 _Baby love me lights ou_

 _._

 _In the darkest night hour_

 _I'll search through the crowd_

 _Your face is all that I see_

 _I'll give you everything_

 _Baby, love me lights out_

 _Baby, love me lights out_

 _You can turn my lights out_

Jimin menyanyikan tiap bait dengan baik. Pandangan matanya hanya mengarah ke arah Yoongi

.

 _I love you like XO_

 _You love me like XO_

 _You kill me girl XO_

 _You love me like XO_

 _Is all that I see_

 _I'll give you everything_

 _Baby love me lights out_

 _Baby love me lights out_

 _You can turn my lights out_

Jimin mulai menghentikan petikan gitarnya dan dilanjutkan oleh para pemain musik pengiring. Namun, Jimin tetap bernyanyi. Ia berdiri dan mulai berjalan ke arah Yoongi, mengambil bunga yang diserahkan oleh seorang pelayan kepada Jimin.

Jimin menatap manik indah itu dengan senyuman dibibirnya.

.

 _In the darkest night hour  
I'll search through the crowd  
Your face is all that I see  
I'll give you everything  
Baby, love me lights out  
Baby, love me lights out  
You can turn my lights out_

Jimin menyanyikan bait terakhir. Kini ia telah berlutut di hadapan Yoongi menyerahkan sebuah buket bunga yang sangat indah.

"Happy Birthday Min Yoongi" kata Jimin tersenyum manis

Yoongi tersenyum sangat lebar. Ia mengambil buket bunga itu "Terimakasih banyak Jimin"

* * *

.

.

Setelah kejutan dari Jimin, kini keduanya melanjutkan makan malam mereka yang sempat tertunda.

"Jadi, apa hadiah yang kau inginkan hyung?" tanya Jimin tiba-tiba

Yoongi yang mendengarnya mengkerut bingung. "Kau sudah memberikan kejutan untuk ku. Itu sudah lebih dari cukup" jawab Yoongi dengan senyuman yang terpatri di wajahnya.

"Tidak. Itu bukan hadiah. Kau bisa meminta apapun yang kau inginkan sebagai hadiahmu"

Yoongi terdiam, ia bisa meminta apapun kata Jimin.

'Ingat Min Yoongi Tubuhmu adalah milikku, bahkan dirimu sendiripun tidak berhak atas tubuhmu' kata-kata Jimin terngiang di pikirannya.

"Apapun Jim? Kau yakin akan memberikannya?"

"Ya tentu saja. Apapun yang kau minta hyung" jawab Jimin.

"Tapi..."

"Jangan ragu hyung. Katakan saja. Aku akan memberikannya padamu"

Yoongi diam. Ia menunduk kecil. Apakah ia harus meminta hal itu pada Jimin. Tapi ini satu-satunya kesempatan yang dimilikinya.

"Hyung..." panggil Jimin ketika tak mendapat Jawaban. "Jadi kau mau meminta apa?"

"Jim... aku ingin bebas" kata Yoongi kecil namun pendengaran Jimin masih dapat menangkapnya dengan baik.

Seketika perkataan Yoongi berhasil menghilangkan dunia Jimin. Pandangannya kosong. Pendengarannya seakan tidak berfungsi lagi, dan yang terpenting hatinya bagaikan ditusuk ribuan belati.

"Jim..." Yoongi kini memanggil Jimin, membuat Jimin kembali ke dunianya.

"Ya hyung"

"Kau bisa memberikan hadiah itu padaku?"

"Tapi hyung kau sudah bebas. Kau sudah kuperbolehkan pergi kemanapun yang kau mau. Kau bisa pergi dengan Seokjin, Namjoon ataupun Hoseok. Kau sudah bebas hyung"

"Tidak Jim. Bukan itu. Aku ingin betul-betul bebas Jim. Jangan memaksaku tetap bersamamu. Jangan membuat diriku hanya menjadi milikmu. Biarkan aku bebas. Bebas dalam arti sebenarnya. Lepaskan aku dari kurunganmu Jim. Aku mohon. Aku ingin bebas" jawab Yoongi.

Jimin diam. Ya, hanya itu yang bisa dilakukannya. "Aku ingin bebas..." hanya itu yang terngiang di otak Jimin.

"Aku ingin bebas..."

.

.

.

* * *

"Bagaimana mungkin aku bisa melepaskanmu, ketika kau adalah alasanku untuk tetap hidup"

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

 **TBC**

Holla readers ku tersayang...

Aku datang lagi, terima kasih bagi yang udah mau review, follow, dan favorite

Aku fast update kan...

Karena ini hari ulang tahun si kesayangannya Jimin

Jadi mesti dirayaiin

"Happy Born Day Min Genius Yoongi"

Semoga chap kali ini tidak mengecewakan

Dan karena aku gak meriksa ulang, jadi maaf kalau terjadi typo

Karena aku gak balas reviewnya satu- satu, jadi aku mau ngucapin terimakasih banyak buat para readers yang udah ninggalin review maupun para siders. Kalian semua berharga bagiku

Semoga chap ini memuaskan... dan semoga readersnya pada mau ninggalin review

Big thanks to : Youngra, mutianafsulm, aya anezaki, Rere rest07, MelvyE, Hsh623, minyoonlovers, Hantu Just In, prncsspo, hwihope13, Indri9530, ChimChimyoon, HelloLSn, Guest1, Guest2, chimyoon, PutriRK(Guest), Dewdew(Guest), SyugarMint

Terakhir, karena aku masih adek" stop untuk memanggilku Author. Cukup panggil Chins.

Thanks for you all...

Cium Peluk yang termanis untuk kalian semua...

~Chins~


End file.
